The Lost Clan: Book four
by BoneKiller
Summary: Genius? ME? No way. I don't see my girlfriend for four months and what's worse. I'm trapped in the Princess Andromeda. I always need those, give me a better mood.
1. Escape

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Rick and Kishimoto own the whole stuff. As for me, I'm just a mere fanfiction writer.**

Oi, did someone actually say I was a genius?

Then why in Hades am I now:

Being pursuit by hundreds of monsters;

Out of chakra, and

With my sword broken in half?

The answer's simple. I'm in the _Princess Andromeda_.

You see. I trained Percy in the Ninja arts for one bimester and in the other month I decided to go on the search for other ones like me, but just as I was in Cleveland I was met by Luke and his _little_ gang (Hundreds and hundreds of monsters), who managed to knock me out and bring me here. I was trapped in a jail with several chakra-blocker seals (though how they knew how to do it I have no idea) and with little food. Everything together had made my chakra run out, and I couldn't cut my way out because they had confiscated my sword and Hecate was holding a spell on it so that I couldn't summon it anymore.

Oh, and yeah. I had torture sessions every Wednesday. I'll give you a flashback of my not so glorious escape.

_Flashback._

"_Today'ssssssss Wednessssssday. You _ _know what I mean, right?" Asked a snake-ish voice outside the Jail. It was a very little jail, no windows, only one door and it had no bars, so I had been trapped in darkness the whole time._

"_Go fuck yourself." I said, my voice weak._

_Suddenly, the doors burst open and two dracaenae, snake women with two tails, got in and grabbed my arms. I closed my eyes because of the brightness of the midday sun. My eyes quickly got used to it, but I left them closed anyway. I wanted them to believe I was weaker than I really was. Well, if that's possible, I give you a prize._

_The dracaenae led me to the "Doom Compartment" as I called it. They opened the door and I saw a beautiful girl with red flaming hair and brown eyes dressing a cheerleader outfit with a whip in her right hand. __An empousa._

_Now, it's not like those monsters wanted to get some information of mine or something, they just tortured me because they thought it was fun._

_The dracaenae got my t-shirt off and chained my arms and legs so I couldn't escape._

_I heard a WHAP sound and then the pain came. The horrible pain of my skin being cut, but I didn't scream. I wouldn't give them the pleasure of hearing me screaming. With all the walk I had managed to gather some chakra, but very little, almost the same as a regular mortal's._

"Naruto, please help me dam!" _I said inside my mind._

"Look, Vice. The only way of doing this is by summoning Kyuubi's power, but your body is far too weak for that. You would simply explode."

"Thanks for the happy thought."

"You're welcome. But Kyuubi's power is healing your every injury, so if you block kyuubi's power then you'll be able to gather chakra, even under torture. It's another ability of ours, but the pain of the torture will double if you do that."

"I can make it... I think."

_I brought myself back to reality and cut the flow of chakra of Kyuubi's healing power. Almost instantly I felt much-I mean __**MUCH**__ more pain._

_Duplicate? This shit seemed more like quadruplicate._

_Even with the pain I managed to gather some chakra and channeled it into my legs. I moved them and broke the chains. Then I channeled it into my arms and did the same._

_I turned around to see three stunned faces and the empousa dropping the whip._

"_Now," I said with a smirk, gathering more chakra. "Playtime's over."_

_The empousa grabbed the whip and swung it at me, but I caught it with my hand._

_Never do that at home, kids._

_I felt the pain on my hand, but again I didn't scream. I started to walk towards the empousa (the dracaenae had left, probably to tellLuke about me escaping) getting the whip off her hands and throwing it away. I then jumped and tried to kick her on the face._

_Hey, why does everything in my life go wrong, by the way?_

_She dodged and kicked me in the jaw. I went flying some yards backwards and crashed into the wall, creating some fissures._

"_Lesson number one," I said, getting to my feet and whipping off the blood that was going down the corner of my lips. "Never mess with a son of Zeus."_

_As soon as I said that, lightning bolts shot out of both my hands hitting the empousa in the chest. Almost at the same time, she exploded into dust. Now, I knew empousai had a spell over men, but it didn't affect me. As for why, I still didn't know. Still._

_No time for thinking. I put my shirt on and willed Kyuubi's chakra to continue healing me. I knew that that would finish off my chakra, but the pain was insupportable. A bit more and I would scream and all the boat would know where I am. Just what I needed._

_I got out of the compartment and walked towards the captain's compartment. I got to the door and opened it._

_The compartment was not much different than what I remembered. The only thing that was different was that there was no coffin there anymore. The coffin should now be at Mt. Tam, at the Titans' headquarters. Percy had told me a palace was forming there, brick by brick, but I hadn't noticed it._

_In a corner of the compartment I saw a yellow transparent and glowing cube, and inside it was… my katana. I walked towards it and hesitantly grabbed my sword. When I got it out of the cube, half of it fell on the floor._

_Remind me to kick Hecate's butt once the war is over._

_I grabbed the half that had fell on the floor with my right hand backwards. I got out of the compartment and ran towards where the pool was. What I didn't expect was to see an army of hellhounds, dracaenae in full battle armor and the minotaur._

"_Uh… Hey, guys." I said stupidly._

_End flashback._

So that's how I'm now being pursuit by hundreds of monsters, out of chakra and with my sword broken in half.

I ran towards the end of the ship and stopped when it ended.

"End of the ship, uh?" Said a voice I recognized… and hated. "Well, sometime you'd have to stop running, right?"

I turned around to see Luke holding backbiter on his right hand and smirking at me. The monsters seemed to retreat at the sight of backbiter. I didn't blame them. That sword sent chills down my spine. It was just as powerful as mine. Not at the time, though.

"So," Luke continued. "You have two choices. I know you're out of chakra, so you probably can't walk on water. So, you either jump and get smashed with the water and let Annabeth widow or you join us and convince her to join us as well. So. What do you choose?"

Luke was right. If I died, Anna would probably never move on. And that was one thing I really didn't need. On the other side, if I joined the Titans they would probably win, and destroy thousands of lives. It didn't seem fair. But then me and Anna would live forever as kings at each other's side…

I dropped to my knees, sticking the broken half of my sword in the floor, but still holding it, and dropping the other half and put my head down.

"So, you decided to join us… interesting." Luke said in a sadistic tone walking towards me. I scowled, my luck that with the head down nobody could see the scowl printed on my face.

"Now repeat: I renounce to the gods." He said.

"I renounce… to the goddammit." I said, then smirked and jumped, kicking him square on the chest. He seemed to have the weigh of a fridge, but I could still send him some feet back. I took my chance, grabbed both halfs of my broken sword and jumped. I closed my eyes and the next thing I remember is… well uh,

Nothing.

:::::

I recovered consciousness hearing two voices I recognized immediately.

Poseidon's and Percy's.

"Is he going to be alright, dad?" Asked Percy.

"Sure, son. He has those healing abilities. Besides, I could sense him falling off somewhere, but we still don't know from where, though I have a guess."

"What would it be?"

"The _Princess Andromeda_."

I got up with a start.

"Please," I said. "Don't mention that name in my presence."

"Vice! You woke up!" Exclaimed Percy with his new Lavender eyes.

I noticed I was in an underwater place with an air bubble around my body. It had the exact shape of my body, and if I moved any part of my body the bubble would follow. Probably Poseidon's art. It then got to me: I was in Poseidon's palace.

"Hey Perce."

"Well," Said Poseidon. "I'll leave you two alone. I see you've got much to talk about."

Once Poseidon got out Percy started to vomit words.

"We've been fucking worried! Annabeth even cried! Do you know how did we feel?! You are a fucking bastard!"

"How long was I out?" I asked not trying to sound awkward. Percy seemed to come back to normal.

"Two months."

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kidding. Two days."

"Whoo," I said, wiping sweat out of my face. "Thank gods."

"Plus the two months you've been in the Prin- in the ship."

I nodded. I was meant to be out only one month and then come back home.

"So," I said. "When's the quest gonna be?"

"How do you know about it?"

"There's _always_ a quest, Percy."

"True." He said. "We will have to enter Deadalus's Labyrinth tomorrow and find him."

"I'll go."

"No." Now _that_ surprised me.

"Why not?" I asked, now in a serious tone.

"You still need to heal and the Cyclopes are still mending your sword. Besides, I think we alone can manage the whole thing."

"And what about Annabeth? Won't I be able to see her?"

Percy looked at me with saddened eyes, then turned around and headed towards the door. Just when he was about to open it, I decided to talk.

"I though," I said. "Hyuuga coldness was just another idiotic shit the Hyuugas invented. Now I see it's not just idiotic stuff. It's passed from generation to generation. But of course, one only adquires it once he has the Byakugan, right? Because before YOU WEREN'T LIKE THIS!" I was fuming by now.

Percy stood in the doorway for some seconds and then got out towards the surface, towards his beloved daughter of Demeter, Janett.

If I tried to swim towards the surface Percy would just will the water to push me back here. I think I couldn't hiraishin because my digital marks disappeared. Well, about time. I couldn't shunshin because the distance was too great. I was trapped here, in the palace of the Lord of the sea with some Cyclopes mending my sword and I wouldn't be able to see the girl I love after four months.

Could this whole thing get any better?

:::::

Next day I was woken up by my room's door bursting open. I woke up with a start.

"The heck." I said while rubbing my eyes.

Standing in the doorway was Poseidon smiling holding my katana.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He teased. "Your sword here. Very good one actually. I haven't seen this material in… a long time."

He then threw the sword towards me, which I grabbed with ease.

"Thanks. By the way, you know which material is this?"

"That's sacred celestial bronze, kid. Blessed by Amaterasu herself."

I knew the story from the memories Naruto had given me. Amaterasu, tired of Uchihas consumed with hatred, had blessed one only blade that would finish the race she had favored all that time. I never had given the thought that it matched perfectly with my blade. Naruto had used it to kill Sasuke and Madara.

"Thank you, Lo-"

"Just call me Poseidon." He interrupted. I smiled.

"Thank you, Poseidon. Now, can I go back to the surface?"

"Sure kid."

Next thing I knew I was in CHB, but I knew the quest had already started.


	2. Zoe and Alcatraz

**Chapter 2**

I walked towards my cabin at camp. I opened the door and entered the bathroom to take a look at myself in the mirror. My only thought was:

Shit. I'm horrible.

By hair was was no more spiky and it was going all the way down to my shoulders. I had a little mustache (welcome to puberty, I think), my skin was darker (I think it's because I didn't take a bath in… what was it? Ah, yeah. TWO MONTHS!) and my clothes were all torn apart. The only things in me that were the same were: my eyes and whisker marks. I sighed.

::::

After taking the miraculous bath I looked at myself in the mirror again. Now that I wasn't all covered in dirt anymore I looked good. Okay, I needed a haircut, but besides that, I looked okay.

I put on a Greenday black t-shirt and jeans and walked off towards the arena. To start with, I didn't even know where the entrance to the Labyrinth was. I needed some time to think.

Unfortunately, my thinking time was over when I saw a giant hellhound in the middle of the arena.

Believe me. When I say giant, I mean _GIANT_. The thing was bigger than a tank! I shunshined over it and jabbed, but the hellhound just flickered it's tail towards my stomach and sent me flying towards the wall of the arena. I fell but got to my feet quickly.

"The heck."

I ran towards it with my sword and just when I was about to stab the monster a hand grabbed my right arm and a blade touched my neck. I freezed.

"Sorry," Said a male voice behind me. "I couldn't let you hurt my dog."

Whoever had almost killed me released their grip in me. I turned around to face a guy about his fifties wearing the "CHB army outfit" as I called it. Orange CHB orange t-shirt, jeans and black shoes.

"_Dog_? This is a hellhound!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's friendly. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary. By the way, my name is Quintus. Son of Athena."

"Strange name. 'Fifth' in Latin, right?"

"Yes, yes, very strange…" Quintus seemed to look at the sky, then he looked back at me.

"How did you do that movement technique, by the way?"

"Vicent Johnson. Descendant of the Namikaze clan." I said, shaking his hand. Quintus's eyes seemed to delight.

"A Namikaze? Then you must be the Hyuuga boy's friend!"

"Yeah…" I said with a saddened expression. "Kind of."

:::::

That night I couldn't sleep.

I had been thinking how mine and Annabeth's encounter would be, but now I wouldn't be able to see her, so I got out of my cabin, being to evade the Harpies. I walked towards the forest. There was a clearing on it's middle that always helped me relax. I sat and lost myself in my thoughts.

"Is it only me or we don't see eachother for a long time?" A voice I recognized immediately said.

"Zoe!" I said, opening my eyes and smiling.

There she was, at the entrance of the clearing smiling wearing her pajamas. Artemis had authorized her to sleep at her cabin as Zoe hadn't any Olympian parent. She had her black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Can I take a sit?"

"Of course."

Zoe sat beside me.

"So… What are th-you doing here at this time?" She asked. I chuckled. She still hadn't gotten used to 'English nowadays'.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I have Insomnia ever since my nightmare with Artemis last year. I don't sleep, so I usually come here to think about… stuff, right?"

"Yeah. For once, you got it right."

We laughed.

"… You want to help them in the quest, right?"

"…Yeah."

"The entrance to the labyrinth is by Zeus's fist."

"Thanks, but by now they must already be far away from here."

"… I think you're right. I really wanted to help you, but I can't. But don't worry, Percy has the Byakugan, it can see everything, right?"

"No. It probably is useless inside the Labyrinth. Deadalus is far too wise to allow the Byakugan to see anything inside his labyrinth."

"I think that's why Percy didn't want you to come."

"Uh?"

"I think he wanted to prove himself to you by going on a quest without you. For you to stop being arrogant and to think that only with your help they will be able to have success in the quest. He thought the Byakugan could see inside the Labyrinth so he went on the quest without you."

"Hey! I'm not arrogant!"

"See? That's your fatal flaw. Arrogance."

I was about to protest when it got to me that she was right. I thought that only with my help they would be able to success on the quest. I sighed.

"You're right. I give up." I said, throwing my arms up. "I'm wrong. I'm arrogant. Now I think I'll go to bed." I said, standing up, but Zoe grabbed my hand as I was passing by her.

"Did I say you were wrong?" She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"No." I said. She smirked.

"Look," She said, standing up. "We have to find out where they are. For that we need to-"

"Get to know possible entrances to the Labyrinth and calculating the time they were in the Labyrinth, multiply it three thousand and six hundred times, calculate the time they lost with illusions and traps and then we can have an idea of where they are. Right?" I said.

Zoe smiled.

"It's not for nothing Athena calls you genius, whiskers. Right." She said then kissed my right cheek.

"Thanks." I told her. "I think that now we should go back to our cabins before the Harpies appear."

"You're right." She said.

"You're."

"I'm what."

"No, not that. You said 'you're' not 'thee are'. Congratulations."

:::::

For the next four days both me and Zoe had been in my cabin studying the Labyrinth and trying to find out where the guys could be. Some kids of Athena would occasionally help us, but would easily give up. I was finishing up some calculations.

I threw up the papers and calculator.

"GAAAH!" I screamed bringing hands to the top of my head and grabbing my long hair. "I CAN'T DO THIS THING!"

While I was screaming Zoe just grabbed one of the papers I had thrown up.

"Vice, you're a genius."

"Yeah, you kinda said that already."

"No, that's not it. I think you already calculated where they'll be in two days."

"What are you talking about?" I said, turning towards her.

"You wrote it here."

I grabbed the sheet of paper I had written in and read:

IN TWO DAYS: ALCATRAZ ISLAND

Everywhere in the sheet there were complex calculations I had done.

"I actually am a genius… But how the hell did I do that without noticing?" I muttered. Zoe looked away.

"Modest…"

"Hey, you said I was a genius!"

"I know, dumby!" She said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "So then you're gonna travel to San Francisco, right?"

"In no time."

"Then,-uh-well, I think this is a goodbye?" Said Zoe.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll have to go at night."

"Midnight would be better." Zoe suggested.

"But first," I said. "We'll have to put certain centaur to sleep."

"Oh, thee are not-" But I interrupted Zoe before she could vomit more archaic language.

"Oh yes, I am."

:::::

It was almost midnight and both Zoe and me were stealth-walking towards the big house.

You see, Chiron or whoever was in charge of camp (Mr. D was out to do… uh, something) had some kind of connection to the camp borders. Even if Chiron was sleeping he would wake up if someone tried to cross the borders. So we would have to put him to sleep giving him a _very_ hard punch on the temple. I was in favor to use some poison, but the Ichor-immortal blood-would just reject the substance.

We got to the side of the four-story building. I channeled chakra to my feet and gave a step in the wall, then another and then I was walking in the wall. I got to the window of Chiron's room in the second floor and opened it carefully in order not to do any noise. I got in and tapped the snoring Mr. Brunner in the shoulder.

"Give me that wine…" He muttered in his sleep. I sighed.

I was feeling impatient and nervous so I kicked him in the head, grabbing the white fabric I had brought with me.

Chiron woke up with a start and turned towards me.

"WHA-mmmmmm" He was cut of by the fabric in his mouth.

I channeled chakra to my right fist.

"Sorry." I whispered, then punched him hard in the temple, knocking him out.

I grabbed Chiron by his body (I now know from experience that horses are _very_ heavy) and threw him down the building, where Zoe grabbed him with her immortal strength. She then ran towards my cabin to hide Chiron's body there.

While that happened, I made a kage bunshin, which made a henge no jutsu (transformation technique) and transformed into Chiron in full centaur form. Then he put himself to sleep. I jumped out of the window and landed on my feet. I then ran towards my cabin where Zoe had put Chiron to sleep ("HAHAHA!!!! I won again, Mr. D!" Chiron was shouting in his sleep. Thank gods the cabins were sound-proof.) in the middle of the cabin. I walked towards where Zoe was trying not to laugh.

"I… I think this is a goodbye, then." I said.

"Yes." She said. Then she did something I didn't expect. She kissed me.

Ok, it was a two-second kiss, but it was still a kiss.

"WTF?" I said, blushing.

"Just a friendly kiss, right?" She said, also blushing. I smirked.

"Just… uh… don't mention this to Annabeth, right?"

"OK."

Awkward silence.

"Uh… well… uh… goodbye, then."

"Goodbye."

I got out of my cabin and jumped, releasing chakra into the air and flew towards Alcatraz Island.

:::::

I had been flying all over the U.S. for two days, now, and I was getting near San Francisco. I had been thinking if I should or shouldn't visit my family-Annabeth's family-and I still didn't know if I should or shouldn't. I hadn't even entered that house in four months… I hadn't seen my family in four months.

After some hours with headache (Why does EVERY human has to have two sides?????) I decided I shouldn't or I would get in Alcatraz too late.

I was by now already flying over San Fran, getting near Alcatraz. After some more minutes I got over Alcatraz Island and decided to dive in the main building-where the prisoners slept. I landed on my feet and entered the prison cautiously. I was walking down the main corridor when I started to sense a very strong chakra signature.

Now, I wasn't very good at sensing chakra signatures, as mine was bigger than any. But the one I was feeling was just as big as mine, or even bigger! If there was one thing that scared me, it surely was whatever had that chakra.

I then started to hear some foreign language, then saw, what I thought, what had such chakra. It was a green woman with black hair.

By now everything right. I can take on it easily, right?

Wrong.

Why?

Simple.

It 's legs weren't simple legs. They were made of actual moving serpents, and they seemed much like a dragon's legs (yeah, I knew from experience) and she (or it, dunno) had two black dragon wings.

Did I mention she had a belt with animal morphing animal heads?

Oh, and yeah. If it wasn't for the simple fact that it had five times my height I think I could take on it easily, right?

Later I would acknowledge I was totally wrong.

I ducked inside a cell and hid behind a bed that was there. I heard the sound of snakes hissing coming closer and hid more. I saw the monster walking in front of the cell and getting out of the building. I got out of my hide spot and ran towards the cell the monster was standing in front of, only to see my friends and girlfriend in front of it.

"Guys!" I said. They looked towards me and got a scowl on their faces.

"Get out of here, traitor." Said Percy. Again, _that_ surprised me.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a traitor!" I said, then looked over at Annabeth. Her eyes were in the verge of tears. Percy, noticing that, hid her behind him.

"Of course you are. Now get out of here."

"Who said I was a traitor? Who is the liar?" Thunder rambled.

"Hera."

Correcting. Remind me to kick _both_ Hecate's _and_ Hera's butts once the war is over. Sorry, dad but I'm gonna do it.

"That bitch." I muttered, then decided to shout towards them. "She's lying!"

"She wasn't." Grover said. "She told us every detail. How you renounced to the gods to convince Annabeth to 'live like kings' with you once the Titans won the war. We won't let that happen."

"Yes," Said Tyson. "Bad Vice."

It hurt. It really hurt to have all your friends against you because of a lie. I could tell they were having the same emotion, but because a friend betrayed them. And Annabeth… she must be feeling terrible. I mean, first Luke, then supposedly me. Then I heard a heavy pair of footsteps.

"Right, Kampe is here as well, then now you're gonna kill us, right?" Said Percy.

"I would never hurt you, Percy or any of you. Even if you are being dicks right now." I said and turned around, sword in hand expecting Kampe to come. I heard bars being torn apart and knew Tyson had broken in a cell, probably to free someone.

"Come, Briares." I heard him say. Briares was one of the hundred-handed ones. That surprised me as well.

I saw Kampe staring at us, obviously surprised. Well, the surprise passed quickly as she started to charge towards us, then grabbed some scimitars that were in her belt and unsheated them. They were glowing green. Probably poison. She jabbed with the right blade first at me, but I side-stepped and tried to cut her hand off.

Then again, as everything in my life,

Keyword: TRIED.

Because, before I could do anything, another blade blocked mine. I looked at her. I had read about Kampe once. She could release the worst smell for any person. For me, for example, the smell she released the smell of Percy's farts.

Joking.

She released a smell that one could imagine a scene. It's hard to explain. It's like if all people I cared for were screaming in pain.

Suddenly, one tiger head shot out of her belt, forming a real tiger that almost got me.

Almost.

If it wasn't for Percy transforming the tiger to dust before I could blink I would've died.

"Thanks for helping me." I said.

"I'm not helping you, I'm trying to finish off this thing."

"You know you're helping me." I said, then jumped, got some more strength by putting my left foot on Percy's shoulder ("Hey!" He shouted.) and made a stabbing move, but then something took me by surprise. She dodged moving her head to the left side.

No, it's not what you're thinking. Her head literally moved to the left while her whole body kept in the same place. It was like if her neck was a snake.

I landed and her head returned to it's respective place. Percy looked just as stunned as I did. He then activated his Byakugan.

"It has no chakra points!" He exclaimed. Perfect. Just perfect. So the thing probably could only be killed by smashing it's whole body into something or cutting it's head. Both possibilities were almost impossible. I looked towards Percy.

"Run?" I asked.

"Why don't you stay here and join your pet?"

"Because I didn't join the titans, damn!"

"Yeah, right." Percy said while blocking one of the scimitars.

"Hey, is it so hard to understand I would never join the Titans?" I said while blocking the other one.

"Yes, because you did." When he said that I punched him in the nose.

"Can you stop repeating that? I didn't join the Titans! I'd never do it! I'd never betray you! Hera lied!" Thunder. "She's a fucking liar that takes precipitated conclusions!" More thunder.

I was about to spit out something about my father (Zeus), but then I noticed Kampe standing in front of us. If she heard something about my father being Zeus the Titan army would surely want me to pass to their side.

While I blocked another attack Percy jabbed his sword towards me. I hiraishined behind him and knocked him out by punching his temple.

"Sorry Perce." I whispered while grabbing him.

I shunshined to where the others were and cautiously put Percy on the floor. I looked at Annabeth. All I wanted to do now and then was to kiss her, but I knew she would get scared. I had to prove that I wasn't a bad guy.

"Take care of him, Annabeth. You guys run and go back to the Labyrinth. I'll give you some time."

"Oh, we'll so not let you do that." Said Annabeth. I then realized she trusted me. I gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks Anna, but the quest is yours. Go on with it." I stood up and gave her a quick kiss.

Oh man, how I missed those wonderful lips of hers... I wanted to stay like that forever, but I knew I couldn't, so I broke apart shortly after.

"Go." I whispered. She nodded. Tyson grabbed the unconscious Percy and grabbed one of I think was Briares's arms, but I couldn't see it clearly because just at that moment I had to dodge one of Kampe's scimitars. I made the hand sign.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Multiple shadow clones technique)" I shouted. Almost at the same time thousands of exact repliques of me appeared everywhere. Some were even upside-down in the roof, all of them holding repliques of my katana. I mentally ordered them to start shunshining everywhere so that Kampe wouldn't know which 'me' is the real one. I stopped to shunshin when I was on the roof upside-down.

Kampe must've noticed she had no chance against so many of me because she suddenly dissipated in black smoke.

I dissipated all my clones and landed on the main corridor, but I knew it was too late.

The guys had already gone away and I was now considered an outcast.

Can my life get any better?

**End of chap guys! What did you think of it? Please review!**


	3. People you meet in the streets

**Chapter three.**

Distance was shorter in the Labyrinth, so the others must've already be away from here.

Sorry if I disappoint you, but I'm not in a mood to do complex calculations _again_, so I decided I would just try (remember: TRY) to follow the guys through the Labyrinth.

Well, the entrance wasn't that hard to find. One only has to find a cell with torn apart bars and know the entrance to the Labyrinth is there.

I touched the letter Delta-Deadalus's mark-and it glowed blue. Some seconds after that, the door vanished to reveal a staircase. As soon as I started to go down the staircase the wall re-appeared, leaving me in darkness.

My eyes took some seconds to get used to the darkness and turned left.

"So we finally meet… Namikaze." I got shocked to hear that voice. It was cruel, icy and apathetic. I folded my arms and didn't turn around.

"Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Myself. I see Naruto has given you his memories."

"And told me some extra stuff." I said with a smirk.

"Like what, may I know?"

"How to control the Kyuubi, for example. I also discovered things about his life that he didn't realize." I then turned around and saw Sasuke wearing a black leather jacket, black pants and white Rebocks. "For example, that you killed Sakura. Right or wrong? Oh, by the way, nice outfit."

"Don't mention it, and yes, I killed that pink-haired bitch." He said matter –of-factly.

"Don't talk about Sakura like that, teme!" Naruto's voice came out of my mouth.

"_The fuck is this?"_ I asked Naruto.

"_Get outta my way, idiot. I want to talk to him!"_

"_Why don't you shut up? Your time to talk to him is gone, Naruto. To begin with, you should have killed him when you had the chance! So shut up!"_

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Naruto?" He asked.

"Not anymore." I replied.

"Shame." He said, returning to his monotone voice. "Well, I didn't come here to say 'hi' to you or something, I came here to say that… well, good luck in going on with your pathetic quest. You'll need it. And yes, be aware that we'll meet in the future, Namikaze. Prepare yourself, because I'll try to kill you." He finished, pulling out a little piece of paper. He then looked at it. "Yeah, I think that's all I had to say."

"You actually _read_ what you have to say? Pathetic."

"You're the pathetic one here, sorry if I disappointed you."

"You're."

"You're."

"You're."

"You're."

"You're and that's it. Now's the part you teleport and leave towards your supersecret hideout, right?"

"I think so." He said, then vanished from sight. I sighed and turned around in order to continue my travel.

Within twenty minutes of travel I was bored.

Really bored.

Really fucking bored.

World sucks.

I suck.

Well, my train of happy thoughts was interrupted when I heard a voice I didn't hear in… 'kay, I'll stop with the drama. I heard Luke's voice behind me.

"What's that in your right hand? A scar?" He asked. I turned around.

"What are you talking about?"

"As I said, about what's in your right hand."

I looked at my right hand, and sure enough there was a white scar crossing it.

"I think it's because I grabbed that empousa's whip." I said couldly. "Now: what do you want?"

"Seems like you want to go straight to the point, right? Well, I want you to surrender or I'll be forced to kill Annabeth."

"Why do you want me to join you so bad?"

"Because," He said. "You're Zeus's son."

I had several things in my head right now, so I'll make a list.

A) How does he know.

B) I have to kill him as fast as I can.

C) I'm screwed.

D) I like pizza.

Where the pizza thing came from, I have no idea. Awkward.

I turned around.

"How do you know that?" I asked as if everyday your arch-enemy discovered you are son of the all-powerful god of the skies.

"I have my ways to find out about stuff."

"Right. By the way, you can't kill Annabeth. You love her too much to do that. Though not the same way _I_ do."

Luke got closer to me until we were face to face.

"Never talk about Annabeth like if she was a slut, understood?" He threatened me.

"See? I only said I loved her and you got that as if I was talking like if she was a slut, which she isn't."

"You really super estimate yourself."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-am-the-better-swordsman-ever-even-though-I-lose-to-a-twelve-year-old-untrained-prat. I think you remember that at my first day of camp, right?"

I then pulled my sword and pointed it at his neck before he could react, but he didn't seem scared at all.

"Is this all you can do? You'll have to get much, I mean _much_ more than that to defeat me." He said, then took out backbiter and swung it at me.

I blocked it with ease, then channeled chakra to my right leg and kicked him square in the chest. Even though he now weighed twice his original weigh, I sent him flying towards the wall, making some cracks in it.

"You'll have to get much more than that to defeat me." I said with a smirk. Luke got up and charged at me again, but I just closed my hand and put it behind me. I gathered all lightning chakra I had in it and soon it was covered in lightning with a circle of lightning chakra around me. I dispatched my sword and waited for him to come.

He was getting closer… closer… closer… and closer until he was some fee away from me. I tried to punch him in the face with my chidori, but he dodged with incredible speed and cut me in both legs, making me fall. That blade… it had something that made the person feel more pain. Poison, maybe?

I grabbed my legs in pain.

"I told you you couldn't defeat me."

He had hit a point in the leg that wasn't vital to the body, but it sure provoked a lot of pain. I stood up.

"You're doing this just for fun, right?" I asked. Luke smirked

"Sure I am."

"Then," I said, lifting my right hand. "why don't you just go kiss your beloved master?"

As I was saying that I had channeled lightning chakra to my hand. I then released it and lightning bolts shot out of my hand, hitting Luke in several vital places. As I expected, I didn't kill him, but hey! Thousands of watts hitting you in all of your vital places _do_ something.

Luke hit the wall hard and then vanished from sight. I was far too exhausted to keep walking as I had used all of my chakra with the lightning bolts thing. I walked some steps and then my mind went blue screen of death.

:::::

"You sure he isn't dead?" I heard a voice say.

"Don't speak like that!" Another voice, this time feminine said… Annabeth. That was definitely her voice.

"Uh… interrupting the lovebirds," Said a third voice. This one was male, but a bit younger. "Yes, I'm sure he isn't dead. I can sense this kind of thing." That was Nico, the son of Hades. And I think the first one was Percy's.

I got up with a start and rubbed my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. No one in particular answered.

Instead, I was tackled on the bed and felt Annabeth hugging the life out of me.

"Vice! You're OK! I had been so worried! I thought you were dead for a moment!"

"Uh… Annabeth," I struggled to say. "If… you… don't mind…" I caught all the breath I had. "YouaregonnathinkI'mpermanentlydeadifyoudon'tstophuggingme!"

She must've understood what I had said because she released me.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"It's okay, Anna. No need to apologize." I then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"-cough cough-"

We broke apart to see a blushing Percy and an apathetic Nico. He grimly reminded me of Sasuke.

"Uhm… well Vice. I think you can explain us what exactly happened at the _Princess Andromeda_ and why were you unconscious and with cuts in your legs?"

"Yeah," I then turned at Annabeth. "Annabeth, to explain a story I kinda need to breathe."

"Oh, right, sorry." She said, then got off me and stood at Percy's side looking-as him-as she couldn't wait for the story.

I told them my escape from the _Princess Andromeda_, how I _didn't_ join the Titans and told them about my fight with Luke. I decided to not tell them about my meeting with Sasuke. I mean, how will you explain two people you care for that some three-thousand year old psychopath said he'll try to kill you? I think _Oh, yeah. I also met a three-thousand year old ninja of some proud clan that wants to kill me. Don't worry about it!_ isn't a good way to explain it.

"Yor're wrong!" Annabeth shouted as I finished my story. "Luke would never threaten to kill me!" And with that she turned around and left the room.

That was the first time I noticed I was in a room. It reminded me of the big house. It was all white with greek architecture and several single beds. I turned towards Percy and Nico.

"You believe me now, right?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah, you can help us in the quest if you want." I nodded.

"And what about Nico?" I asked.

"I'll be staying here. It's the safest place of the Labyrinth." He replied.

"By the way," I said. "_Where_ is here, as nobody answered that question earlier."

"This is Triple G-Ranch." Percy answered quickly.

"Thanks." I said and got out of the room in the search for Annabeth. I looked all around the building (that meant the two nearest rooms) and got out of it in the hopes of finding her near it.

The place was quite beautiful. There was a lot of grass and there wasn't any Labyrinth roof. It was open to the sky. There were many bright shines-probably to Apollo-and some stables.

I started to look around and finally found Annabeth brying hugging her legs at the side of a shrine. I sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She didn't seem to bother as she didn't glare at me nor tried to stab me with a knife. I wasn't the best kind of comforting person, so I stayed quiet until Annabeth stopped crying.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said. She then looked up at me. "How was Luke like before… well, before he betrayed us…"

Annabeth turned her head and faced the grass in front of her.

"He was a pretty nice guy. He taught me how to use a knife and most of all… he was like a family to me. Like a big brother. I even thought I had fallen in love with him, but then… well. Then I met you. When we were getting to camp he almost convinced Thalia to let him fight instead of her." She seemed to smile sadly at the memory.

"Luke seemed to be a pretty nice guy." I said.

"He was. Let me guess: you wish you could turn back time in order to be able to be on the run with us."

I glared at her.

"Dam daughter of Athena thing. Yes, you read my thoughts. I wish I could be there with you." She smiled when I said _you_. "It seems like it was the perfect time. But you know which time was perfect? Three thousand years ago, in the elemental countries, it was the time when my ancestral, Naruto, lived. The places there were beautiful. Mainly the leaf village. I can imagine us sitting there, under the shadow of a tree full of leaves in the forest, hugged… just thinking about life and us… and eating a bowl of ramen…"

She slapped me in the back of my head. Then she started laughing, and then for no reason, I started laughing too. Then I thought, if there was a perfect time, this moment would be it.

**Hey guys, and of chap. Sorry it was too little, but I'm with no inspiration and almost sleeping by now. And yeah, can you bother to click on the little green rectangle just below? Thanks.**


	4. I Hate Canned Applause

**Chapter four.**

After some minutes, Annabeth decided to break the comfortable silence.

"But Vice, in order to enter the Labyrinth a Half-Blood has to touch the mark, and, as far as I know, you aren't a half-blood, but a descendant of a god, right? Then how did you enter?"

"Well," I started. As Luke already knew, I think there was no need to actually hide it, specially to your closest person. "I... uhm... I'm Zeus's son, actually."

She turned her head at me.

"What?" She asked in a repreensive voice.

"I think you already heard." I said in an annoyed tone looking away and rolling my eyes.

"Since when do you know?"

"Since last winter. Zeus told me that and... well. He gave us his blessing." I blushed.

"And why didn't you tell me that?"

"First because my father told me not to as it would be too pollemic for him to have _another_ kid. And second because both me and him thought Luke could find out if I told anyone. Unfortunately, I think someone-Luke's spy-eavesdropped my dad telling me that and told Luke, who, naturally, already knows about it."

"And you call yourself genius..." She muttered.

"Hey!"

She glared at me.

"You're annoying." She stated.

"Yeah. Thanks for brightening my ego."

"You're welcome."

Then she walked off giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Women are so troublesome..." I muttered once Annabeth was out of earsight.

_"That's Shikamaru's slogan."_ Naruto said inside my mind.

_"The guy's been dead for three thousand years. I think I can steal that single slogan and use it _nowadays_." _I replied.

_"Tsssss... You're not original."_

_"And you are _too_ original."_

_"Try me." _He said.

_"Okay, what would you do if Hinata was kissing you, you didn't want it and Sakura caught you at that same moment and got the wrong idea?" _I said in a mocking tone.

_"Uh... well... I would try to apologize to her."_

_"Doing what..."_

_"Paying for some bowls of ramen for her." _He said.I mentally slapped my forhead.

_"See? _Too _original."_

_"... Shut up."_ He said, embarassed. I chuckled.

:::::

I was walking towards the guys, who were talking to Eurytion, a son of Ares kinda in charge of the ranch.

"Oi, Grover, Tyson!" I said. "I think you need to apologize to someone here."

They instantly kneeled in front of me and got their hands in a prayer position.

"We're sorry, Vice. We're really sorry, we weren't aware of-"

"Ok, guys," I said. "I got it, you're sorry. No need for drama."

"Oh, right," They said, ashamed. "Uh... what were you talking about, Eurytion?"

"Ah, yeah," The son of Ares said. "I was saying that I have something here that'll lead you towards Hephaestus. He gave me it after I helped him put Aphrodite in some golden net... don't question it."

He then got a necklace out of his black leather jacket and clicked on a botton. It jumped out of Eurytion's hand and expanded, to reveal eight robotic legs. Annabeth jumped on me and I caught her bride style.

"Spider!" She screamed and turned towards my chest. I blushed.

"Why's she acting like this?" Eurytion asked.

"She's daughter of Athena. You know, Athena and Aracne thingo..." Percy asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said, obviously ashamed.

"Hey, you'll have to get over your fear, at least by now." I told Annabeth. She nodded and got off me.

"Uhm... well, I think it's a good bye, then." Percy said.

"Well, bye." Eurytion said and he, together with Nico went back to the Greek house.

We followed the machanical spider that was already moving, and in no time we were back to the darkness.

:::::

We were some time already in the Labyrinth, and my first impression of the spider was: troublesome. The thingo scuttled through the tunnels so fast, and that added to it's size made it invisible most of the time. If it wasn't for Grover and Tyson I wouldn't have been able to follow it; only if I had touched it so that I could hiraishin to where it was anytime. But I hadn't touched it, so I had to get happy with following Tyson's and Grover's instructions.

We ran down a marbel tunnel, then dashed to the left and almost fell into an abyss. Well, Percy almost did as Tyson grabbed his collar. I fell but was able to stick fingers in the floor (I literally sticked them there. I channeled chakra to them and broke the floor) and pulled myself up.

"Thanks for helping me, guys." I mumbled.

"Oh, that? It was nothing." Percy said, his lavender eyes shooting a death glare at me.

List of things I don't like:

Bullies;

Beans;

Ares;

Hera;

Hecate;

Hyuugas glaring at you. Mainly if it's a death glare;

Country music.

That's pretty much what I hate.

In other words, I took some steps back when Percy glared at me, almost falling off the cliff.

The tunnel continued in front of us, with a small gape of a hundred feet where you couldn't see the floor and a series of iron rungs in the ceiling. The mechanical spider was halfway across, swinging from bar to bar by shooting out metal web fiber. Hehaestus really fascinated me with all his inventions. He should show his inventions to humanity-if humanity had those inventions, we would surely be at least three centuries more advanced than where we were now.

"Monkey bars," Annabeth said. "I'm great at these."

She then started jumping from one to one. We followed, Tyson and Grover being the last ones as Tyson was the heaviest and was giving Grover a kind of goatybackride.

Well, I didn't quite follow Annabeth, I shunshined to the other side.

Just for you to know, the shunshin has a range of three miles.

As Tyson and Grover jumped to where we were (the last monkey bar ripped free under the big guy's weight). We got on with the travel, dodging some obstacles until Percy tripped on a pile of hundeds of broken Pencils. I struggled not to laugh my ass off.

Suddenly, a blinding light hit us. My eyes took some seconds to get used to it, and the first thing I saw were skeletons, nearly the same quantity of the pencils. Some were old and white and others more recent with and still had some meat in their faces, and you could see some of the blood dried under their bodies. I didn't want to know where most of the blood had gone.

Unfortunately, I instantly knew where it had gone. It was a huge lion with the head of a woman. She wore a lot of make-up and her black hair was tied in a ponytail. She had a blue ribbon pinned to her chest that read: THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED AS EXEMPLARY!

I didn't know why, but I had less difficulty in reading stuff than Percy and the others.

Tyson whimpered. "Sphinx."

Percy looked sympathetically at Tyson. I stood there, oblivius of why Tyson was scared and of why Percy looked at him in such a way.

Spotlights blazed on both sides of the monster. The only exit was right behind it. The spider scuttled between the creature's paws and dissappeared.

Annabeth moved forward, but the Sphinx roared and bars blocked both exits, behind and in front.

You must be thinking: Why didn't I grab the guys and shunshined towards the exit of the room? Simple. The Shunshin no Jutsu, as the Hiraishin, is a movement technique, as much as the gods'. If there isn't enough space for me to pass between those bars (which obviously there isn't), I would just get smashed against those bars if I tried to shunshin. So if I couldn't alone, put less five people.

Suddenly, the creature's snarl turned into a brilliant smile.

"Welcome, lucky constentants!" She announced. Lucky? In my worst nightmares, maybe. "Get ready to play... ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!"

Canned applause blasted through the ceiling. I sighed and got into a depressed stance.

"Man... this thing's getting SO RIDICULOUS!" I said, the first part mumbling and the second one screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down, Vice, calm down. It'll soon be over..." Percy said, tapping my now facing-the-floor head.

"Fabolous prizes!" The Sphinx said. "Pass the test, and you get to advance! Fail, and I get to eat you! Who'll be our contestant?"

I was crying on the ground, hopeless by now and screaming "THIS IS TOO RIDICULOUS FOR MY MIND TO TAKE! STOP IT! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! STOP IT, DAMN!" and then I let out a sequence of sobs.

Everyone (including the Sphinx) glared at my crying figure.

After I stopped sobbing and finally stood up, Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"I've got this," She whispered. "I know what she's going to ask."

"Can't you say 'gonna' for once in your life?" I whispered back. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

She stepped forward to the constentant's podium and pushed aside a skeleton in school uniform.

"Sorry." She told it, as if it was living or something.

"Welcome, Annabeth Chase!" The Sphinx announced.

"Hey," I said. "Can you try not to shout? My head's aching."

The monster just glared at me, then turned towards Annabeth.

"Are you ready for your test?" The Sphinx asked in the same tone as before. I sighed.

"Yes," Annabeth replied. "Ask your riddle."

"Twenty riddles, actually!" It said gleefully.

"What? But back in the old days-"

"Oh! We've raised our standards! To pass, you must show proficiency in all twenty! Isn't that great?"

Aplause switched on and off like somebody turning a faucet. I tapped Percy's arm.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you have a sudden urge to blow up whoever is doing this?" I asked.

"Yep," He answered. "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. Ever since then I want to blow 'WIDTS' up."

"WIDTS?"

"Whoever Is Doing This Shit."

"Agreed."

"Okay," Annabeth told the Sphinx. "I'm ready."

A drumroll sounded from above and The Sphinx's eyes glittered with excitment.

"What... is the capital of Bulgaria?"

Okay. If this is a riddle, then I don't know what a quiz is.

"Sofia." Annabeth answered. "but-"

"Correct!" Canned applause. The Spinx smiled so wide her fangs were showing. "Please, be sure to mark your answer clearly on your test sheet with a number 2 pencil."

"What?" Annabeth looked mystified.

"Vice, don't loose control Vice, don't loose control, please..." I muttered to myself.

A test booklet then appeared on the podium in front of Anna along with a sharpened pencil.

"Make sure you bubble each answer clearly and stay inside the circle." The Sphinx said. "If you have to erase, erase completely or the machine will not be able to read your answers."

"What machine?" Annabeth asked.

The Sphinx pointed with her paw. A spotlight moved to where she was pointing to reveal a bronze box with a bunch of gears and levers and a big Greek letter Eta on the side, the mark of Hephaestus.

"Now," The Sphinx said. "next question-"

"Wait a sec," Annabeth protested. "What about 'What walks on four legs in the morning'?"

"I beg you pardon?" The Sphinx said, clearly annoyed.

"YEAH! GO ANNA! ANNOY THIS LION AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She seemed to ignore me.

"The riddle about man," Annabeth explained. "He walks on four legs in the morning, like a baby, two legs in the afternoon, like an adult, and three legs on the evening, like an old man with a cane. That's the riddle you used to ask."

"Exactly why we changed the test!" It exclaimed. "You already knew the answer. Now second question. What's the square root of sixteen?"

"Four," Annabeth said, "but-"

"Correct! Which U.S.-"

"Listen here, you ugly thingo." I said as loud as I could without shouting. "You said that we already knew the answer to the other riddle, right? Well, you're just spitting facts we _already_ know the answer for, so can you bother to let us pass? I'm simply _getting bored_ hearing those canned applause. Sincerly, haven't you got anything better there? If you don't then LET US SOME FUCKING PASSAGE BECAUSE WE ARE LOSING OUR SPIDER OKAY?!"

If I wasn't in an underground place, I think japanese people would be able to hear my scream, as my head got _much_ bigger, kind of anime-style.

"Sorry, half-blood, but do you want me to kill your little girlfriend here?" Asked the Sphinx. Annabeth smirked.

"Try me." Annabeth simply said.

The Sphinx charged forward at Annabeth. I felt time kinda slowing down around me-but I could still move freely. I saw the Sphinx slowly charging at Annabeth. I shunshined to the monster's front where she was already jumping towards Annabeth and stabbed it in the stomach, and thanks to the jump, I just kept the sword in place while it cutted all the way down the Sphinx. The monster vaporized two feet before getting to Annabeth. Time seemed to go back to normal. A scared gasp was heard of the ceiling.

I moved aside to the room exit and signaled to it.

"Tyson, if you may, please." I said. Tyson smirked and charged.

After transforming the bars nearly to dust, Tyson gave us passage.

"You should've let me complain, you know." Annabeth told me.

"You'd just get eaten, you know. And I like you too much to let that happen." I explained.

"I'm a daughter of Athena. I've gone through worse stuff than a psychopatic lion woman."

"I know," I said. "but I can't help it. Instinct to protect you, I guess."

"Are you gonna talk much longer? If you don't worry, we've got a spider to follow." Said Grover.

**End of chap, guys. I know, in this chapter I got a lot _exactly_ from the book, but I didn't quite remember the whole thing with the Sphinx and all. Anyways, whatddaya think? Like it? Hate it? Did I make any mistakes? Please review!**


	5. I scare a god and battle dogs

**Chapter five.**

For a terrible moment I thought we had lost the spider, but then Tyson heard a pining sound. We walked sown some more corridors and eventually found the little thingo banging it's head in a metal door. We opened the door and saw something I thought I'd never see in my life.

There were hydraulic lifts all over the place with pretty nice cars (my paradise, if you want my opinion), a chariot made of pure flames and smaller projects on worktables. There were tools hanging on the walls.

The spider scuttled under a Corolla '98 where the inferior part of a man in gray grubby pants and shoes bigger than Tyson's hung out.

"Well, well," Said a deep and a bit aggressive voice. "What have we here?"

Hephaestus pushed out on a back trolley and sat up. I guess he had cleaned up on Olympus or used some godly magic to look nicer. I think that, in his own workshop, he didn't mind how nice or hideous he looked.

He wore a white (though not so white because of oil and grease) jumpsuit with _Hephaestus_ written in the chest pocket. One of his legs was made of metal, as I had seen back on Olympus. His face was deformed, his head was misshapen and bulging and his right shoulder was taller than the left one so that he seemed to be leaning on something even if he was standing up. He wore a black eye patch over the left eye **(A/N: I know he doesn't in the books, but I thought that with the eye patch he would look more kinda deformed. You know, with a missed eye and all.)**. He wore a permanent scowl and his black beard smoked and hissed. Every once in a while a small wildfire would erupt in his whiskers (The beard's whiskers, not whisker marks like mine) then die out. His hands were the size of a catcher's mitts, but he handled the spider with amazing skill. He disassembled it in two seconds, then put it back together.

"There," he muttered to himself. "Much better."

The spider did a happy flip in his hand, shot a metallic web at the ceiling and went swinging away.

Hephaestus then glowered up at us.

"I didn't make you, did I?"

Now, _that_ was an awkward of a question. I mean, can't he notice the difference between a human and an automaton with _three thousand years of experience_? And he says that he's the god of forges. Yeah, right.

"Uh," Annabeth said. "No, sir."

"Good." He said and started to study us. "Half-Bloods." He grunted.

"Could be automatons, but of course not."

I sweat dropped at that.

"Yeah, thanks for thinking I'm a piece of metal." I mocked. Annabeth slapped the back of my head. Hephaestus glared coldly at me.

"We've met, sir." Percy said.

"Have we?" Hephaestus said. I had a _strange_ feeling he didn't care one way or another. He seemed to be more interested in how Percy's jaw worked or why did he have white eyes or why did I have whisker marks in my cheeks. "If I didn't smash you to a pulp the first time we met, then I think I have no need to do it now."

He looked over at Grover and frowned. "Satyr." Then he looked over at Tyson and his eyes twinkled. "Well, a Cyclops. Good, good. What are you doing traveling with this lot?"

I personally thought he could refer at us as something more than _lot_. But I'm not asking for something like _three times saviors of Olympus_ or something like that, even though we were.

"Uh…" Tyson said.

"Yes, well said." Hephaestus agreed. I wanna learn this 'uh' language. "So, there'd better be a good reason you're disturbing me. The suspension on this corolla is no small matter, you know?"

"Well," I said. "First, why to fix a Corolla when you don't use it? And second, we're looking for Daedalus."

"Daedalus?" Hephaestus roared. "You want that old scoundrel? You dare to seek him out?"

His beard burst into flames and his black eyes glowed. He was releasing waves of killing intent.

"Uhm, yes, sir, please." Annabeth said.

"Humph, you're wasting your time."

"Listen here, you old ugly thingo." I said in a moment of pure fury. "You going to help us or what?"

Hephaestus took several steps back and fell to the floor. He then put one hand in front of his face and closed his eyes.

"Gahhh. Stop it!" He screamed. Annabeth grabbed my shoulder to help me relax. I slowly got back to myself, then sighed.

"The fuck did I do?" I muttered to myself.

"Calm down, Vice. Calm down." Annabeth said, still clutching and squeezing. Gods, this girl really helped me relax.

Hephaestus stood up as if he didn't know what had just happened and walked towards a worktable as if that moment when he threw himself to the ground never happened. I think that, if I caused that in Hephaestus, it was for a reason I don't know about. I mean, I was releasing very little killing intent, and that shouldn't have that effect on a human, put less a _major_ god.

Hephaestus picked up a lump of springs and metal plates. In a few seconds he was holding a bronze and silver falcon. It spread it's metal wings and started to fly around the room. Tyson laughed and clapped his hands. The bird landed on his shoulder an nipped his ear.

Hephaestus regarded him. His scold didn't change, but he had a softer expression on his face.

"I sense you've got something to tell me, Cyclops."

Tyson's smile faded and he nodded. "We've met a hundred-handed one."

Hephaestus nodded, looking unsurprised. "Briares, right?"

"Yes. He-he was scared. He would not help us!"

"And that bothered you."

"Yes!" Tyson's voice wavered. "Briares should be strong! Greater than any Cyclops! But he simply ran away!"

Hephaestus grunted. "There was a time I admired the hundred-handed ones. Back in the days of the first war. But people, monsters, even gods change. Look at my loving mother, Hera. You met'er, right? She'll smile to your face and talk about how important family is, right? Didn't stop her from pitching me off Mount Olympus when she saw my ugly face."

I wanted to say '_ugly_? This looks more like _horrible_!', but I controlled myself.

"But I thought Zeus did that to you." Percy said.

Hephaestus cleared his throat and spat into a bronze spittoon. He snapped his fingers and the falcon flew back to the worktable.

"Mother likes telling that version of the story." He grumbled. "Makes her look more likable, doesn't it? Blaming it all on my dad." I noticed the anger in his voice. I imagined how it would be to hate your own mother. I didn't remember much about her after the car accident. "She likes families, but only one kind of families. _Perfect_ families. I don't quite fit the image, right?"

He pulled a feather from the falcon's back and all the automaton fell apart.

"Believe me, young Cyclops. You can't trust the others, only the works of your own hands."

Righttttttt!

_Inside my mind._

_A tall and thin woman with blonde hair wearing a black dress stood on the stage before the microphone holding a golden plate with a smiley on it on her right hand._

_She cleared her throat. "And the award of major optimism goes to…" She opened a little envelope on the wooden table in which the microphone stood. "Hephaestus!"_

_Cheers and claps from the audience were heard at least two miles away. Hephaestus, wearing a black tuxedo, slowly made his way to the stage, his metallic leg clicking as it moved. He got next to the woman, who proudly passed him the smiley plate. He took the woman's place and started his long speech._

_Hephaestus cleared his throat. "Humph. Idiots."_

_End of daydream._

Awkward. Very, very awkward.

Unfortunately, as I was daydreaming, I skipped some part of the conversation. I think that now the guys were getting to the point.

"You know where he is, then." Annabeth said.

"It isn't wise to go looking, girl."

"My mother says looking is the nature of wisdom."

"Then," I said. "we are so wise we almost got killed hundreds of times for looking."

Annabeth ignored my comment.

"Who's your mother, then?" Asked Hephaestus.

"Athena."

I rolled my eyes.

"Make sure never to call her dumb or anything like that," I said. "I know from experience what she does, and believe me: Your brain will explode with so much useless information."

"It's not useless!" Annabeth defended, turning towards me."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is. What does the last number of pi help in anything? What does counting to the infinite help in anything? You almost killed me that time!"

Hephaestus cleared his throat. I think that only now we noticed him there. Mine and Annabeth's cheeks went red of embarrassment.

"Okay," Hephaestus said, obviously annoyed because of our little argument. "I can tell you what you want to know. But there is a price. I need a favour done."

Man, this is getting like one of those RPGs you play on internet. 'I'll give you this, but you have to do that and bring that back to me'. Annoying.

"Name it."

Hephaestus laughed-a booming sound like a huge bellow stoking a fire.

"You heroes," He said. "always making harsh promises. How refreshing!"

He pressed a button on his workbench, and the metal shutters opened along the wall. It was either a huge window or a big screen TV. We had an overview of a mountain ringed in forests. It must've been a volcano, because smoke rose from it's crest.

"One of my forges," Hephaestus said. "I have many, but that used to be my favourite."

"That's Mount St. Helens," Grover said. "Great forests around there."

"You've been there?" Percy asked.

"Looking for… you know. Pan."

"Wait," Annabeth said. "You said it _used to be_ your favorite. What happened?"

Hephaestus scratched his beard. "Well, that's where the monster Typhon is trapped. Used to be under Mount Etna, but when we moved to America, his force got pinned under Mount St. Helens. Great source of fire, but a bit dangerous. There's always this chance he'll escape. Lots of eruptions these days, smoldering all the time. He's restless with the Titan rebellion.

"What do you want us to do?" Percy asked. "Fight him?"

Hephaestus snorted. "That would be suicide. The gods themselves ran away from Typhon when he was free. That thing was invulnerable. Father's old spark can't do much against it. Pray you never have to see him, much less fight him. But lately I have sensed intruders in my mountain. Someone or something is using my forges. I want you to investigate. When I go there… they sense me coming and disappear. When I send automatons, they don't come back. But you, they might not sense you. You're not gods.

"Glad you noticed." Percy muttered.

"Go and find out what you can." Hephaestus said. "Report back to me and I will tell you what you need to know about Daedalus."

"All right," Annabeth said. "How do we get there?"

Hephaestus clapped his hands. The spider came swinging down from the rafters. Annabeth took some steps towards me when the spider landed at her feet.

"My creation will show you the way," Hephaestus said. "It's not far through the Labyrinth. And try to stay alive, will you? Humans are much more fragile than Automatons."

"Glad you noticed that too." Percy muttered. I chuckled.

:::::

Now, it's not that I hate nature or something, but I'll tell you what.

Tree roots suck.

The spider scuttled along them with ease, but as we have _two_ legs and the spider has _eight_, I think it was a bit more difficult for us to walk in a maze full of freaking tree roots. We could barely see the spider in the darkness.

So, I think that, for human terms, we were doing ok with the tree roots until we saw a corridor to the left. Grover stopped, so did we.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"This way," Grover said. "This is the way."

"What way?" Percy asked. "You mean… to Pan?"

Grover looked at Tyson. "Don't you smell it?"

"Dirt," Tyson said. "And plants."

"Yes! This is the way, I'm sure of it."

"We'll come back," Anna promised. "On the way back to Hephaestus."

"The tunnel will be gone by then," Grover said. "I have to follow it. A door like this won't stay open!"

"But we can't," Annabeth said. "The forges!"

Grover looked at her sadly. "I have to, Annabeth. Don't you understand?"

"We'll split up." Percy said. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?" I said.

"I said, we'll split up."

Tyson looked at Grover. "I'll go with goat boy."

Percy looked at him. "Are you sure, Tyson?"

Tyson put his hand on Grover's shoulder. "Yes, I'll go with him and find

this god person. I'm not like Hephaestus. I trust friends."

Grover took a deep breath. "Percy, we'll find each other again. We still have the empathy link. I just… have to."

I stepped forward and hugged Grover.

"Good luck, G-man." I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Vice." He said, breaking apart.

"I just hope you're right, Grover." Percy said.

"I know I am."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Modest…"

Percy looked at Tyson, who gulped back a sob and hugged Percy. Then he and Grover disappeared into the tunnel.

I turned towards Percy. "How many?"

"How many what?" He asked.

"Broken ribs." I explained.

"Zero."

"Shame."

"This is bad," Annabeth said. "Splitting up is a really, really bad idea."

I flinched. "We always have bad ideas, right? That Aqualand thing three years ago wasn't any good idea, right?"

Annabeth sighed.

"We'll see'em again." Said Percy, in a poor attempt to sound confident.

"Now c'mon, the spider's getting away!"

:::::

After some minutes the tunnel started to get hot.

The stone walls glowed and my shoes were on fire (not literally, but almost) and the air felt like we were walking through an oven. The tunnel slopped down and we could hear a loud roar. The spider skittered along, with Anna and I right behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Said Percy.

We turned towards him. "Yeah?"

"Not you, Vice. I wanna talk to Annabeth. Something Hephaestus said back there, about your mother…"

"She swore never to marry, like Artemis and Hestia. She's one of the maiden goddesses."

"What?" I asked.

"But then-" but Percy was interrupted before he could say anything.

"How come she has demigod children?"

Me and Percy nodded.

"Guys, you know how Athena was born?" Anna asked.

"She sprung from Zeus's head in full battle armor or something." I said.

"Exactly. The way she has demigod children is exactly the same. When she falls in love with a mortal man, the way she loved Odysseus in the old days, the love is purely intellectual. It's a meeting of minds. She'd tell you that's the purest kind of love."

"You never told me that, you know." I said, glaring at her.

She smirked. "You never told me your father was Zeus."

"What?" Percy asked.

I turned towards him. "Oh, yeah. Hey, cuz, I think."

Percy's reaction: glaring at me with those freaking lavender eyes.

"You didn't tell me." He said.

I sighed. "Long story, now let's just follow the spider, ok?"

The roaring got louder. After another half mile, we emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. No kidding. The spider stopped and curled into a ball.

I stared at the place in amazement. There was no floor, just lava a hundred feet below. We stood in a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. In the center, in a platform, there were all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges, and an anvil the size of a house.

Monsters moved around the platform, but they were too far for me to make out their shapes. Percy activated his Byakugan.

"They're a mix between a fish and a dog… something like that." He said.

"We'll never be able to sneak up on them."

Annabeth picked up the metal spider and slipped it into her pocket.

"I can." She said, putting on her Yankees cap and going to an unknown place.

I turned towards Percy. "Can you see her?"

He shook his head. "Athena put magic in that hat so that no one can see her. I mean _no one_. Not even the Byakugan nor the Sharingan can."

I sighed. "Perfect."

He started to study me. "Nice hair, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't mention it."

Percy started to crept along the outer rim of the lava lake. I sighed and mouthed _I'll gain their attention for a while_ to him. I knew he would see because of his Byakugan. I started to walk in a metal bridge towards the main platform. The beasts still hadn't noticed me. I saw Percy jumping into a mine cart and closing it with a tarp.

I kept walking until I found myself in the main platform. One thing passed through my head.

Percy could've been more specific.

The monsters' faces were dogs with black snouts, brown eyes and pointy ears. Their bodies were sleek and black, like sea mammals, with stubby legs that were half flipper, half foot and humanlike hands with sharp claws.

Perfect, well-trained dogs! Adopt them!

If you're wondering, yes. My life's awkward.

They looked at me, or at least at where I was one second ago, because now I was on top of the oversized anvil, sword in hand. I was covered in sweat by now. I noticed that the anvil was empty.

I smirked. "Oi, you bunch of ugly dogs! Over here!"

They instantly looked to where I was. There were about twenty of them.

"Hey, it's a half-blood!" One of them said-barked.

"Kill him!" Another one shouted.

They started to throw lava from the furnaces with their bare hands, but they didn't seem to mind. Neither did I. I would simply dodge all the lava they sent at me.

One of them started barking. "What do we have here! A fast one?"

I smirked. "Not just fast."

I grabbed shunshined towards the base of the anvil and pushed it with my mega strength (chakra channeled to the fists). The anvil fell to one side and fell of the platform, disappearing into the lava lake. It took out at least six of those dogs in the process, reducing them to fourteen.

I smirked. "Strike one."

I jumped, channeled energy to my sword and released it while dashing with it towards a group of six. They instantly vanished to dust. I landed.

"Strike two." I said, exhausted because of the heat.

I turned towards the last group-a group of seven sea demons-and raised my sword neck-height.

"Even if you do kill us, demigod, you'll not be able to kill us _all_. There are more Telekhines here." One of them said. I'll take it that those things are Telekhines.

I smirked. "I'll take my chances." I then channeled lightning chakra to the tip of my sword, creating a lightning ball, and then I shot it towards them. As it advanced it got bigger, consuming all of them in the process.

"Strike three, you're out."

I stared at the destruction I had caused. There was a perfect circle where the ball had passed and metal bars hung near the circumference. At that same moment Percy ran through a door towards the destroyed platform.

"Annabeth-Uhm hum!" Percy was cut off when he was dragged by an invisible person I think was Annabeth. I let them talk a bit and then appeared there… Annabeth was kissing Percy.

"The heck you doing?" I asked. They instantly broke apart. Annabeth looked at me, blushing.

"Uh… didn't see you there…"

I went mad. "It doesn't matter if you saw me or not! You were kissing-" But I was cut off by Annabeth's lips in mine. She broke apart after two seconds, but her lips were still brushing mine.

"Will you just shut up already? You're annoying." She then kissed me passionately. "I have to go now, report to Daedalus. If you want you go with me…"

I shook my head. "No, I'll stay here." She nodded.

"Ok. Just… come back, okay?" I could see she was worried when she said that.

"… I will. I promise." I said, trying to sound more confident than I was.

She nodded and put her cap on and then disappeared from sight.

"… Goodbye… Annabeth…" I whispered to myself.

Anything that was passing through my head was cut off by little Telekhines bursting out of the door Percy had gotten out some seconds ago. I turned around and saw fully-grown Telekhines blocking all the exits. I hoped Annabeth had managed to pass through before they blocked'em. Magma landed between me and Percy. We looked at the Telekhines. They were throwing lava with their hands.

A bit of magma landed on my hand. I screamed in pain. Imagine yourself putting your hand into a bonfire. Imagine that pain a hundred times. You'll get what I mean. I wiped off the lava and looked at my hand. There was only a thin layer of muscles left besides the bones. Perfect. Now my hand is _reallyreall_ screwed.

I heard a scream and turned towards where Percy was. He was on the floor, covered with lava and screaming. Suddenly, I saw water being formed out of the nothing and it crashed with the lava, provoking an explosion.

Last thing I remember before blacking out is seeing a pair of blood red eyes with three comas around the pupils.


	6. Fuck Vice's mind international day

**Chapter six here guys.**

I woke up to hear two voices, but I kept my eyes closed.

"You sure he's okay, Chiron?" I heard a female voice say.

"I'm not sure, Annabeth. His injuries are too deep." Chiron said, obviously concerned.

"You mean… He was stabbed?" Annabeth asked.

"By a sword. A katana, like his own. But not his." Chiron explained. "He wouldn't be able to stab himself with the state of his right hand. And I saw him fight once with the left one… he wouldn't even cut a giant dummy, much less stab himself."

"But then what-who-would stab him?"

I sat on the bed with a start. "Stabbed?" I said lazily while rubbing my eyes. I realized I was in a room in the big house. As to how they had dragged me here, I have no idea.

I was tackled to the bed.

"Vice, you're alive! I've been so worried! I thought you wouldn't make it so early! OMGs **(A/N: Oh My Gods.)**, I've-" But I cut Annabeth off.

"Annabeth… I… can't… breathe…" I said with my eyes bugged and gasping for air.

Annabeth released her grip on me. "Oh, right… sorry."

"Vice," Chiron said. "Have you any idea of anyone who could've done that?"

I shook my head. "No. If someone did do that, then I was already out. Last pain I remember having is… well," I lifted my burnt right hand. "You know what I mean." Chiron nodded.

Annabeth grabbed something in her back pocket-a black leather glove. "I bought it for you to use it in your right hand."

She lent it to me and I put it on. "Thanks." I then gave her a kiss and a smile. Then I turned to Chiron. "And what about Percy?"

Chiron shook his head and looked at me sadly. "Nothing."

"Grover and Tyson?"

"Nothing."

"And how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Four days." He answered as if he was saying _I went to the beach_ or _Today's hot, right?_ It just didn't sound like _you were in coma for four days_. "But you have to rest, my boy. And if I'm not wrong, you have another visit. If you want to let her in…"

I nodded. "As long as it's not Clarisse."

Chiron got out of the room and a girl with long, black hair got in.

"Zoe!" I exclaimed. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hey, Vice." She said.

Annabeth shook her head. "I can't believe it."

I looked at her. "Can't believe what?"

"Zoe has learnt how to actually speak English."

Zoe glared at her. "Shut up."

Annabeth glared at her as well. "You shut up."

"You shut up, Chase."

"Not anytime soon, old bitch."

A thought ran through my head. _What the fuck_.

"Oh, so you want to get it to that point, you elephant?"

"And what about you, Miss. I-fall-in-love-with-any-man-that-breakes-in-in-my-garden?"

"And you, Miss. I-_think_-I-know-everything?"

I decided to interrupt. "That's enough!"

They looked at me. "It was her!" They said at the same time while pointing at eachother. I just glared at them.

"Okay, I'll go away, then." Zoe muttered and stormed off, shutting the door behind her.

I looked at Annabeth. "What was that all about?"

Annabeth glared at me. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes, but not the way you're thinking!" I said. "She's my friend!"

Annabeth started to release killing intent. "Don't try to fool me. Something must've happened between you two the days you were here. The way you two looked at eachother! You are both idiots, you know!" She then stormed off and shut the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes. "Women are too troublesome…" I muttered to myself. I tried to get up, but then I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I instantly laid on my bed again. "Holy crap." I muttered while clutching my chest. I got off my new hospital t-shirt to see a horrible wound. It had a thin and small shape. The place where the sword had stabbed me.

Suddenly, the air in the room started to get colder. Leaves appeared and started to swirl, like a tornado. The air was being sucked into it and, if I hadn't held myself in the bed I think I should now be swirling around the room like the leaves. Suddenly, the mini tornado stopped and all of the leaves fell to the floor to reveal Sasuke with his gangsta blue outfit.

I glared at him. "What are you doing here."

Sasuke just smirked. "I just came here to apologize for the stab. Though it was fun to do it with an unconscious body. Remembers the old times."

I rolled my eyes. "Look. I know you're not here to apologize for anything-you wouldn't do that. So can you just get straight to the point?"

"Ah, yes, yes," He said. "Well, tell you what. I'm working for Luke, Vice-san. He sent me here to convince you into joining the Titans. So I'll go straight to the point, as you want. Here it is. Join the Titans or I'll kill the people you care for, starting with your girlfriend."

"What?" I asked.

"Wrong words." He said and disappeared.

I got up, fighting the pain. "Damn." I said and Hiraishined to where Annabeth was. When I got there (after 0,0000000000000000000000001 miliseconds) I saw Sasuke almost chopping Annabeth's head off. I blocked Sasuke's Katana just in time. I was already feeling Kyuubi's power healing my wound.

I smirked. "You're not doing that anytime soon, Uchiha." Sasuke just sneered at me.

"Right." He said and jumped.

He landed behind Annabeth and would've managed to kill her if she hadn't ducked. I pushed her aside.

"Annabeth, get away from here." I said. She obeyed me and walked off the Athena cabin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No fun."

I smirked. "You wanna know what's fun? This is!" I then swung my blade in an horizontal attack. He dodged and kicked me in the stomach, throwing me against some bookshelves. I managed to land on my feet, but a lot of heavy books fell on me.

"Damn." I said while taking them off of me. When I looked over at Sasuke it was more likely to look aver a sword. I had just time to move my head to the side, but Sasuke's katana made a little cut in my neck. I punched him in the stomach and elbowed his neck. Sasuke was thrown against the wall.

He got to his feet. "You're much better fighting than I had ever imagined, Namikaze. A shame you have to die." He charged at me, but I started to focus lightning chakra to my hand, and in no time my hand was covered in lightning.

"Chidori!" I cried. Time seemed to slow down while I charged at Sasuke at light speed. I saw him activate his sharingan and then he dodged and grabbed my arm. We both had terrified looks on our faces.

"Even if you have the Sharingan," Sasuke said. "you'll not be able to defeat me. I have three thousand years of experience!"

"What do you mean? I can't have the sharingan!" I said.

"Of course you have it. I am seeing it _right now_ in _your eyes_." He replied.

Then it hit me. The way time had slowed down both here _and_ with the Sphinx and how Hephaestus had seemed so scared that time. I had probably casted an unintentional genjutsu. Oh, yes. Genjutsus are illusions, in case you don't know.

"Okay, I have the sharingan, then. But," I then jabbed with my sword, but Sasuke blocked it. I then pushed harder against him, making both of us go near a wall with Sasuke with both swords at his neck. "Even if you have three thousand years of experience, you'll not be able to defeat me."

Sasuke smirked. "Really?" He then ducked and slided under my legs and got up with his arms' strength, doing a backflip.

I glared at him. "Man, you're really annoying. That was the part when you would say something touching, damn. You don't know how to make any dramatic effect, do you?"

Sasuke sighed. "Let's just go back to the fight, will you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kay."

Sasuke's eyes started to change until their pupils were six-star shurikens.

"So that's your Mangekyou, uh?" I asked.

"Yes. The last thing you're ever gonna see." He said.

Out of the nothing, I was in a world full of rocks with a precipice some yards to my left.

"You're in my world now." Said a voice I recognized as Sasuke's, but it seemed to come from everyplace. "I control everything here."

"So this is Tsukiomi, right?" I asked.

"Right. Now, let's torture you a bit."

My next thought: Holy shit.

I was seeing Sasuke kicking and stabbing everyone I cared for: Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Tyson, Zoe, Chiron, Mom and Dad and my _real_ dad, Zeus. They were all chained or on the floor, bleeding badly.

"See?" Asked Sasuke's voice. "This is what's going to happen if you don't join us."

I tried to walk forward, but I couldn't move. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain-a sword stabbing me in the stomach.

I coughed up some blood. "I… won't let that… happen… I WON'T!" Black flames erupted all around me, like a tornado. The genjutsu was broken like if glass was broken and then all pieces of glass disappeared, making me go back to the Athena cabin.

Sasuke stared at me in horror. "Impossible…"

I smirked. "Not quite."

My left eye was aching, and I had to close it. I charged towards Sasuke while forming a rasengan in my left hand. Sasuke started to form a chidori.

When our jutsus were about to crash I ducked and tried to hit him with the rasengan, but he sidestepped. I expected that. I dispatched my sword, put my right hand on the floor and kicked Sasuke in the… things, sending him flying against the bookshelves. At that same moment, the door burst open and several Apollo and Ares campers entered the cabin. The Apollo campers started to shoot arrows in Sasuke's direction while Ares campers pierced the books that had fallen. But it was too late. A bunch of leaves had already taken Sasuke's place.

Annabeth and Zoe entered the cabin while the Apollo and Ares campers had already realized that destroying books wouldn't help much in winning the war.

The girls approached me. "Vice, you okay? You are… different." Annabeth said. Zoe nodded.

"Yes," She said. "Your eyes are blood-red and your pupils have some kind of a shuriken shape. And by the way, why is your left eye closed?" She said and put her head close to mine. I mean, _dangerously_ close to mine.

I sighed. "Must be the mangekyou. That freakin illusion… it was so strong it must've lent me to a psychological extreme. That's how an Uchiha gains the Mangekyou Sharingan. And well, you must've guessed it by now. I think I'm descendant of the Uchiha clan as well."

The girls just stared at me.

"Okay, okay," I said. "I'll take it off." I blinked hard and focused on having my normal eyes back. I opened my eyes.

"Much better." Zoe said. "Uh… Vice, can we talk in particular?"

"Sure." I said and gave Annabeth a quick kiss.

Zoe led me out of the cabin and we walked together towards Thalia's not-anymore-Thalia's pine tree.

When we arrived Zoe signaled for me to sit down. I did as she said and she sat down at my side. She put her hand over mine. I stared at her.

"Wha-" But I was cut off by her lips in mine. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry. I quickly broke apart.

"The heck do you think you're doing, Zoe?" I asked.

She sighed. "I… I feel something special towards you ever since that talk we had in San Francisco. It's the same thing I once felt for Hercules. Even before that. But then I thought it was the hate I felt for him. But after that talk… I discovered not all men are how I thought they were. You, Percy… you two are brave. Even Zach. You dared to fight against Shinigami… and actually killed him. Then you put on your mind you should enter the Labyrinth in order to help your friends… What I want to say is: I love you, Vice."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, I loved Annabeth, right?

Right?

"I… I… I need some time to work this all out, Ok? I… just give me some time, okay?" I said and did the stupidest thing one could imagine. I Hiraishined towards San Francisco. If there was anyone that could give me some advice, that person was my stepfather-Annabeth's father. You see, my dad has a paper with the Hiraishin seal that he keeps with him all the time, so that's how I went there without ever going to my family's new house.

I ended up in my dad's studio. It had miniature airplanes hanging by the ceiling and a table my dad was working on. He was working in a miniature of a WW2 battle. He looked up at me and smiled. He got up from his seat and hugged me.

"Hey, son." He said. I hugged him back.

"Hey, dad."

We broke apart. Now I was my dad's height.

"So… son. Why are you here?" He asked me.

I sighed. "First because I don't see you in four months. And second because… well. It's hard to explain."

My dad smiled. "Spit it out."

I sighed. "Well, it's complicated. You see. At camp, there's another girl, her name is Zoe, she is one of my closest friends. But less than a minute ago she told me she loves me, and I don't know who to be with, Annabeth or Zoe." I rolled my eyes. "Troublesome, ain't it?"

Dad just chuckled, showing his white teeth. "Yes, yes. Very troublesome. When I was young, about your age, I had the exact same problem. Those girls were Athena and my loving wife."

I didn't doubt that. I mean, dad was young, like thirty-five years old.

"You chose Athena." I said. It was a fact. Dad nodded.

"She loved me more than Yoko, your mother. Athena was the woman any man would like, and I was just a geek. Athena was hot, had perfect marks and was 'difficult', if you could say that. Even though I was the typical nerd, wearing broken glasses, being beaten up everyday, Athena fell in love with me because of what I was and because of what I knew, not because of my appearance. But then came Yoko. She told me she loved me and all, but I was already with Athena, and I stayed with her until I was twenty. Then she left me when I was twenty, with her gift, Annabeth. I was depressed some days, but then Yoko found me and cheered me up. We dated several months and then got married, then had your little brothers and then… well, you can have an idea." He finished.

"And where comes the advice?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "I want to say that, stay with the one person you _really_ love, the person you know will never leave you, and the person you'll never leave. Just… trust your heart, not your mind."

I smiled. "Thanks, dad." I then hugged him. We broke apart. "And tell mom and the kidos I said hi."

"Wait, Vice." My dad said.

"Yeah?"

He grabbed a gun on his table-a desert eagle- and handed it to me. "Here. It's bullets are made of celestial bronze. I melted some of Annabeth's weapons to do them, and like celestial bronze is lighter than normal steel, then this, plus the weapon itself that is very potent, make this bullets so fast not even you may have time to dodge. Use it only in case of extreme danger, because it has only got seven bullets, okay?"

I smiled. "Thank you, dad."

I then Hiraishined towards Thalia's tree. When I got there Zoe was there no more. I sighed. "This whole thing is getting too troublesome." I grabbed the weapon dad had given me and shunshined towards my cabin. I needed better clothes than hospital clothes.

After I was done putting my clothes on I decided to go to the forest, in the clearance I knew very well.

While I was walking I heard a sob. It came from the clearance. I ran there, only to find a tree nymph sobbing. I got closer.

"Uh… can I take a sit?" I asked. Now, that was probably the stupidest question I had ever made. I didn't even knew her and I already wanted to comfort her. Stupid hormones.

She glanced at me. "Sure."

I walked and sat at her right side. "So… what's bothering you?"

She gulped back a sob. "Its… its my boyfriend-sob-he's missing and there's no news of him." Her voice cracked and she started to sob uncontrollably.

I didn't know what to do, so I just kept there, staring at her. She had a pretty face and her green eyes seemed to glow.

Once she stopped she just kept there, making no move, no noise.

"Hey… who's your boyfriend?" I asked after some time.

Silence.

"Grover. You might not know him-"

"He'll be fine," I said. She looked at me. I decided to keep talking. "If you're wondering, yes. I know him. We've gone together in many quests. He'll make it. I just know it."

She looked at me, her green eyes twinkling. "You know him? Who are you, then?"

"Name's Vicent Johnson, but call me Vice."

She smiled at me. "I'm Juniper. So you are the Vice Grover talks so much about. The super-powerful-at-the-point-of-killing-a-god Vice, right?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. But I don't like it when people super estimate me. It's a pain. I like to be called just Vice, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." She said. "But… do you really think Grover will be okay?"

I nodded. "That satyr… He is always in a good mood and he's optimist. He'll make it."

**With Grover and Tyson.**

"GAAAAAAH! That freaking snake is gonna kill us!" Shouted a running Grover. He, along with Tyson were running from a giant snake with it's fangs as bid as Tyson.

"Moody today, uh?" Asked the Cyclops.

**Now, that was awkward. Back to Vice, anyways.**

Juniper smiled. "Thanks for the advice. Now… I think I'll go back to my tree. I have to rest."

I got a confused look. "Rest? But it's four in the afternoon!"

She nodded. "We Nymphs don't have much sense of time, so we sleep anytime we want."

"Ah… right."

Juniper got up and walked away.

I sighed. "If I'm lucky, she'll not fall in love with me." I joked, then chuckled. " My life's miserable." I said, laughing.

I got up and walked towards the archery field. When I got there, I saw a sign that read _Have fun! Bring your mother in law and shoot her! By Cravis and Tonnor Stoll _**(A/N: I know it's Travis and Connor, but I know they are intimate and put it **_**Cravis**_** and **_**Tonnor**_**. It's more fun, I think)**. Now, I suck at archery, but I have to take my mind off things.

I grabbed a bow and an arrow and shot. The arrow hit the outer circumference. I activated my new sharingan (it had two comas in each eye. That would mean it wasn't complete) and grabbed another arrow. I aimed and shot. This time it hit the bull's eye right in the middle.

"Good shot."

I turned around to see Lee Fletcher sitting on the grass behind me.

I nodded "Thanks."

Lee got up. "So that eye's the secret, uh? Let's make a competition. We have four days to prepare ourselves. Wednesday we'll see who's better. Me or your eyes. Deal?"

I smirked. "Deal."

We then shook hands and went into different directions.

And I knew the perfect person to teach me archery, even though it wouldn't be easy to convince her.

:::::

Next day-Sunday-I woke up at 10:00 am. I put on some jeans, black Rebooks and a shirt that read _My life sucks. Yours sucks even more._ And headed out of my cabin. I headed towards the archery field only to see Zoe hitting the bull's eye with an arrow and Annabeth trying not to aim in a passing Ares camper.

I sighed. "Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself. I walked towards Zoe. She looked at me and smiled a thousand watt smile, closing her eyes.

"Hey, Vice. How are you?" She asked.

"Uh… very well, but that's not the point." I said. I saw Annabeth trying to eavesdrop on our conversation.

Zoe got a serius expression. "Yeah?"

"Well," I said. "You see. Me and Lee made a competition of archery. We have to prepare ourselves till Wednesday, and… well. I was wondering if you could teach me some stuff with bow and arrow…"

"Sure." She answered immediately. I saw Annabeth getting annoyed with the bow and arrow and with me and Zoe and headed off towards the arena.

"So… do we start now?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. She signaled for me to stand at her side and grab her bow and an arrow. I did as she ordered and activated my sharingan.

"Oh, no. Don't use those eyes." She said. "First you'll learn how to shoot without them and then, when you use them, you'll do great."

I nodded and deactivated my sharingan. "Okay, let's get started, then."

"Okay," Zoe said. "First, grab the bow firmly."

I did as she said. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now, aim and shoot."

I did as she said-or at least tried, because the arrow passed two feet away from the target.

Zoe slapped her forehead. "Not like this. Like this." She then leaned her body over mine and put both hands over mine; one in the bow and another one holding the arrow. "First, it's three fingers, not two. One over the arrow and two under it." I put another finger under the arrow. She did the same. "Now, estimate the angle you have to put the bow," I did as she said and put my bow at 30°. "Then pull the line and shoot, like this." We both released the arrow at the same time and it hit the white circumference, which is between the blue one and the bull's eye.

"Good," She said. "A bit of practice and you'll hit the bull's eye nonstop."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She started to switch her weight from one foot to another, nervous. "So… would you meet me at the beach at midnight?"

I got a questioning look on my face. "What for?"

"Just say yes or no." She ordered.

"Yes, but-"

"Good. C'mon, I wanna see you hit more bull's eyes." She said.

I smiled. "Sure."

:::::

After dinner I headed towards my cabin, turned the music player on and inserted Greenday's newest album; '21st century breakdown'. Hey, the guys won the Granny award of best band of the year, right?

I was listening to 'Know Your Enemy' when my watch signaled it was midnight. I got out of my cabin and walked towards the beach, careful not to attract the Harpies' attention. When I arrived there Zoe was nowhere to be found, so I sat in the sand.

After two minutes I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my neck. I turned around to see a smiling Zoe. She was crouched and our faces were inches apart. Those eyes… They were able to look through me. Something Annabeth had never been able to do ("You're hard-headed." She would simply say.). Zoe leaned in until our lips were lightly brushing.

"I love you." She said.

"I-I'm not sure if I like you-" But I was cut off.

"Then… I'll make you be sure." She whiepered, then leaned in and kissed me full in the lips. She then tackled me to the ground and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I did the same. We stood like that for a minute, then broke apart for air.

"Yes. I love you." I said without hesitation and leaned in to kiss her passionately. I slid my right hand with the black leather glove-the black leather glove…

I broke apart.

"Wha-" But I cut her off.

"Sorry, Zoe. I can't. I just can't." I said, then pushed her aside, got up and ran towards my cabin with tears forming in my eyes.

What had I done?

**End of chap, guys. I know, I know, end of VicexAnna relationship, but I was sick of the couple, even though your **_**reviews**_** can change my mind. Tell me which couple you like the most **_**reviewing**_** and then… well. Majority wins.**


	7. I lose my virginity

**Chapter seven.**

Two days, eighteen hours, thirty-five minutes and six seconds. **(A/N: Six is my lucky number.)**

That's the time I have been avoiding both Zoe and Annabeth.

I was on top of Zeus's fist, staring at the clouds and making shapes of them with my left hand under my head and with the right one over my stomach. I was wearing my black Greenday t-shirt and jeans and denim all-stars.

And Percy and the others… Chiron had sent search teams but nobody had found them yet.

Besides, I needed some time to think about my relationship with Annabeth and my other one with Zoe. Okay, I liked Zoe-no-_loved_ Zoe, no doubt about that, but Annabeth had been so worried about me when I had woken up that she bought a glove for me to wear. Besides, Annabeth and I had stayed together for a _long_ time, and I think a relationship like this can end up simply like that. And on top of all, Annabeth cared for me a lot, so did Zoe.

Man, this is screwing my mind more than… well, more than Annabeth counting to the infinite that time. That's one score for Zoe; she accepts it when someone criticizes her while Annabeth kills the poor dude aka me.

And on top of all, tomorrow would be the competition between me and Lee, and all the camp already knew about it, so I decided to go to the archery fields and train my archery a bit.

When I arrived there I saw Lee and some other Apollo campers shooting arrows. Lee shot an arrow and it hit the middle of the bull's eye. I grabbed a bow and an arrow and aimed at Lee's target. I released the arrow and it hit the place a bit over Lee's arrow.

Lee stared at me. "What the fuck-"

I smirked. "Warming up for tomorrow."

I then put the bow on a table and headed off towards the arena to see Annabeth kicking some Hermes cabin guys and Mrs. O'Leary chewing a dummy half-heartedly.

I walked towards Annabeth. "Hey, Anna, why is Mrs. O'Leary so… depressed?"

She looked at me. "Quintus disappeared into the Labyrinth."

"What?"

"You heard me." She said while knocking out Travis Stoll with the flat part of the sword.

I glared at her. "Why can't you be a _bit_ gentle with me?"

She slowly turned around. There were tears in her eyes. "It's just that… the whole thing… you almost died... and then Percy's missing together with Grover and-" She then threw herself into my arms and started to sob uncontrollably. I hugged her and sighed. The Hermes kids walked away, giving us some privacy.

Once Annabeth stopped sobbing she looked up at me and kissed me fiercely. I let her. Once we broke apart she hugged me.

"Can we go to a private place?" She whispered in my ear.

I sighed and shunshined with her to the top of the highest boulder of Zeus's fist and we laid there, Annabeth on top of me. One week ago I was madly in love with this girl, now I didn't know who to be with.

_Stay with the person you know will never leave you_. I remembered my dad's words. _The person you _really_ love. Don't trust your mind, trust your heart._

My mind told me to stay with Annabeth while my heart told me to stay with Zoe. Following my dad's advice, I should stay with Zoe. But Annabeth's heart would be broken and I would regret it till I died. She had nobody more. Only Luke, but he was on Kronos's side. Maybe with Percy, but he already had Jane, right?

Annabeth started snoring. I shunshined towards her cabin and laid her on a bed.

I didn't kiss her forehead.

I got out of the Athena cabin and headed towards the Artemis cabin. I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Again, no answer.

"Zoe, answer the fucking door, already!" I shouted.

"Go away!" She shouted back.

I sighed. "I'm breaking in!"

The door opened to reveal Zoe still in her pajamas. "Why do you want to see me?"

"Because of this." I then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back instantly and wrapped both her arms around my neck and I grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me.

After thirty seconds we broke apart, but our lips were still brushing.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

I started walking into the Artemis cabin with her and closed the door behind us. I leaned her on a bed and started trailing kisses along her neck. She moaned and started to unzip my trousers…

That night I didn't go to dinner.

:::::

Next day I woke up next to the naked figure of Zoe at my side and remember the events of previous night.

"Man, what a night." I mumbled. I rolled out of the bed and hiraishined towards my cabin in order to dress up. I put on an orange shirt shirt that read _Idiot alert_ and then there was an arrow pointing to the left side, jeans and black Adidas. I walked out of my cabin and walked towards the Artemis cabin, making it seem as if I had slept on my cabin and hadn't… done it with Zoe. I still couldn't believe I had lost my virginity. I knocked on the Artemis door and it instantly opened to reveal Zoe in underwear. I stared at her.

She smiled. "Hello, Vice."

I blushed the nine shades of red. "Zoe… can you put on some clothes and then talk to me? Everyone can see you here." I said, nervous.

She blushed. "Oh, right." She then shut the door.

The door opened after two minutes to reveal Zoe with her hair on a ponytail and wearing the 'demigod army outfit'.

She got a serious expression on her face. "When will you tell her?"

I sighed. "Dunno. Today, maybe."

Zoe nodded. "After the competition."

"Yeah," I said. "But in ten minutes have the competition."

She nodded. "But, Vice," I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She put her head down. "Well, you know that I'm immortal, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, then how will we be able to keep up a relationship? I mean, you will die and then I'll be miserable till the rest of eternity!" She exclaimed.

I smiled a sad smile and got near her. I checked that everyone was near the archery field, preparing for the competition. I lifted her chin. "Look at me. I'll not let us end up like this. I'll not let you down. I swear on river Styx I won't." I then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too much to let you down." I said once we broke apart.

Zoe smirked. "You know thee just entered Athena's blacklist, right?"

I nodded and smirked. "I'm in many blacklists. None of them have killed me yet."

She smiled. "Now go, you have a competition to win."

I walked off towards the archery fields. I decided to have a little conversation with Naruto.

"_Hey, Naruto."_ I said.

No answer.

"_Uh… Naruto, you woken up?"_

"**He's not here anymore, kit."** Said Kyuubi.

"_What do you mean he's not here?"_

"**I mean he disappeared from your mind. He thinks that you'll be able to learn the other things alone."**

"_Perfect."_

I was near the Archery fields and everyone opened passage for me, but Jane stopped me.

"Hey, Jane." I said.

"You know where Travis is?" She asked.

"Uhm… no, why?" I asked.

"I'm dating him, actually. Percy didn't tell you?"

"Uh… no. So… you two broke up?"

She nodded. "We were dying out of love, so we decided that it was better for us to break up."

I nodded. "I see. Well, then, I wish you two a good relationship."

She smiled. "Thanks." And then opened passage.

Lee was already waiting for me there.

"So, how are you doing today, Vice?" He asked.

I smirked. "Better than any other day." I said while activating the sharingan. I grabbed a bow and an arrow. "So, let's start?"

"Sure."

There were two targets at fifty yards from us. A bit far, I know, but this one was a competition.

I aimed and shot. The arrow got the bull's eye, but not in the center. Cheeres came from the campers. It was Lee's turn now. He aimed and shot. Right in the center of the bull's eye.

Cheers and applauses from the campers. I was nervous so I looked around for some help that wouldn't come. Instead, I noticed Annabeth wasn't there.

I took another arrow and aimed. I released the arrow and it hit the center of the bull's eye.

The same thing kept on for ten minutes, and it was the final round. I was losing for one point.

Lee aimed and shot. The arrow hit the white circumference. That was my chance. I aimed, but when I was about to release the arrow I stopped.

"What, gonna stop now?" Asked Lee. I ignored him and deactivated the sharingan. I aimed again and released the arrow. After agonizing five seconds, the arrow hit the bull's eye, in the center.

I jumped with happiness. "Whohooo! I did it you bunch of motherfuckers! I did it! The heck with the wor-"

I was cut off by Zoe's lips in mine. She tackled me to the ground and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I did the same and wrapped my arms around her waist. After a minute like that we broke apart.

"You did it." She said.

"Thanks to you." I replied. She smiled and kissed me.

Cheers and applauses were heard from the campers.

"I can't believe this!" Said a voice I recognized instantly. We broke apart and stood up.

I looked at Annabeth, who had a hurt expression on her face. "Look, Annabeth. We would tell you this afterwards, but-"

"Don't fucking 'but' me! I was right, you two love eachother!" She screamed.

I sighed. "Look, Anna. I-"

"Don't ever call me that again!" She screamed, then stormed off towards her cabin. I just watched her go away.

Jane approached us. "Let me guess," She said. "You wanted her to break up with you the same way me and Percy did, right?"

I sighed and nodded. "Your breaking up was more pacific, right?"

"Yeah," She said, smiling. "Don't worry, she'll get over it, eventually."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Zoe's waist. "Thanks." I told Jane.

"You're welcome."

I looked at the horizon. "I just wished it hadn't ended up this way."

:::::

Two weeks had passed since the Mount St. Helens, and Chiron decided to end up the searches for Percy. So that's how now all camp was on the amphitheater. Chiron stood in the stage in front of the microphone in centaur form.

"We've been searching for our great hero, Percy Jackson, for two weeks, but in this time, there was no news of him," As Chiron said that a tear streamed down my cheek, which Zoe quickly wiped away. "So, right now, at this moment, I'm officialy cancelling all and any attempts to search for Percy. A camper has asked to give her vows to Percy. Annabath, please."

Annabeth got up on the stage. At my left side Jane was sobbing uncontrollably. Travis was comforting her. Zoe was at my right, staring at me in concern. I looked at a door at the side of the stage. It was opening.

Annabeth sighed and cleared her throat. "I-I just wanted to say that he was my best friend and-" She looked at the door. "He's right here!"

Everyone gasped, except for me. I just smirked.

"That idiot…" I mumbled. "He knows how to be dramatic."

I stood up and walked towards Percy with Zoe close behind.

Percy explained he had landed on an island and then a magical boat had dragged him here.

Annaabeth punched his stomach. "TWO WEEKS! YOU WERE MISSED TWO WEEKS!" She then looked at me. "Oh, now the idiot is here. I better get out." She stormed off.

Percy looked at me with a questioning look. "Aren't you and her kinda dating?" He asked.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around Zoe's waist, who laid her head on my shoulder. "Not anymore."

"Oh," He said, surprised. "When did it happen?"

"One week ago." Zoe said.

A flying blur caught Percy and tackled him to the ground. Jane.

"Percy! I've been so worried! OMGs!" She exclaimed. I smiled. They still loved each other, but more of like sibling love. Travis just stared at them, annoyed. He grabbed Jane and forced her to get away from Percy, who stood up.

He put a hand on his head, like if trying to ease up a headache. "Heck, Jane. You almost killed me." He said.

I chuckled. Then studied Percy. He wore white trousers and white t-shirts together with white shoes.

"Hey, Percy, whassup with the white outfit?" I asked.

He looked at himself, like if not noticing he was dressed all in white. "Ah… Uhm… that… uh… nothing."

I glared at him. "You're hiding something."

He took some steps back. "Uhm… no, I'm not, now I have to… uh… change! Yeah, that's it! I have to change!" He then got out of the amphitheater running.

Zoe looked at me. "Was he always that weird?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately."

Zoe started cracking up, and then I also started laughing. She hugged me. I hugged her back. She sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just that… I'm so happy… you know, with you and all…" She said.

I moved my head so that now our foreheads were touching. "I'm also happy with you, love." **(A/N: Uh… this whole 'love' thing was a bit awkward for me to write… I'm twelve. But well, first thing that got into my head.) **Then I kissed her and-

"Hey, you two lovebirds gonna take any longer?" Asked Percy's voice from the doorway. "I have a theory about getting to Daedalus. If you wanna listen, then come here. If you don't wanna, then stay there making out, okay?"

We broke apart. Zoe glared at him. "Thanks for being gentle."

Percy blushed. "Sorry." And then got out of the now empty amphitheater.

Zoe smiled at me. "Do you want to go there?"

I smirked. "The explanation can wait."

**End of chap 7 (holy shit, I write fast… blame me). Hope you liked and please review and correct me if I made any mistakes.**


	8. My swordplay teacher is an inventor

**Chapter eight.**

I was staring at the ceiling of my cabin. Tomorrow we would go on the search for this mortal girl, Rachel, who can see through the mist. If Percy's right, this mortal can see through the mist better than any demigod and can lead us through the Labyrinth. And what's worse, Annabeth said Eurytion had contacted her, saying that Nico had escaped triple G-ranch.

"I'm going to go, right?" Asked Zoe at my side.

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm gonna convince Annabeth. But it will be difficult. If it wasn't for the fact I'm the strongest demigod here at camp I think she wouldn't let me. But don't worry," I gave her a kiss. "I'll make sure you go.

She smiled. "Thanks." She gave me one last kiss on the lips and in no time she was deep in her sleep.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Just to inform you, my dream was awkward.

::::: **My dream.**

I was standing in a grass plain. The sky was clear and had no clouds. Judging by the position of the sun, it was midday.

There was a lone Sakura tree a hundred yards away from me. A figure sat under its shadow. As I got closer I could see it was a woman. She was wearing a blue kimono with multi-colored flowers. She had black hair, which was loose.

When I was behind her, she turned around so fast I was surprised her column didn't break. She stood up. Her eyes were blood-red and had three black comas. Sharingan.

She got a serious expression on her face. "Vicent Johnson. You know who I am?"

Her voice was acute and produced echo, so her voice seemed to come from everywhere at different times. I shook my head. "No."

"I'm Amaterasu." She said.

I stared at her. "You mean the I-created-the-Uchiha-clan Amaterasu?"

She nodded. "As you may know, I regretted ever creating it, as Uchihas fell into the pit of hate."

I nodded. "That part I know-Naruto told me."

"Naruto… as you may know, I blessed his blade. The blade you have with you. It will be the blade that will eliminate the Uchiha." She said.

I got confused. "But then what do you want? For me to suicide? Ever since I know I'm also an-"

"No," She said. "You have no parenting with any Uchihas. I gave you the Sharingan as a gift, because I trust you. It'll disappear as soon as you destroy Sasuke."

I stared at the horizon. "So… let me sort things out. You want me to destroy Sasuke, and you gave me the Sharingan in order to do that, right?" I looked at her. Now that I looked closer, she had a purple glow around her.

She nodded. "Naruto wasn't able to kill Sasuke. It's like you killing Zach." I flinched at the idea. "See? Not even you would be able to do something like that. But you have no bonds with Sasuke, that's why I trust you." She then got closer to me. I was a head taller than her. She handed me a ninja headband. It was blue and it had the Konoha symbol with a scratch. Sasuke's old headband. I grabbed it with my right hand. She put a hand over the headband and squeezed my hand.

"I now give you the mission Naruto couldn't complete. The responsibility is upon your shoulders. Complete it, I beg you. And remember: have no mercy." She said.

I shook my head. "No. If I hadn't mercy, then I would be just another Uchiha."

She smiled and nodded. "Right answer. Now go, hero. You have to wake up."

::::: **End of my dream.**

When I woke up, Zoe was crouched at the side of the bed, already dressed. I felt the headband in my hand. Zoe should be studying it.

She looked at me and noticed I was awake. "Oh, thee are already up," She said. That's Zoe for you. Much time she spoke naturally, but when she got nervous she started to speak like Shakespeare or something. "I was just looking at this headband in thy hand. It wasn't here when we… you know."

I nodded. "Amaterasu gave it to me."

She got a questioning look on her face. "You mean like the Japanese goddess?"

I nodded. "We had a talk in my dream."

She nodded and didn't ask any questions. Once I was dressed, I shunshined with her towards her cabin and then I went back to mine, again to simulate nothing had happened. As I got out of my cabin I went to the encounter with Zoe and wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked towards Half-blood hill, where we were supposed to meet.

When we got there Annabeth glared at us. "Why did you bring _her_ here? Don't tell me you want to bring her with us?"

I nodded. "She's strong, Annabeth."

"I know, but-"

"Annabeth, this is a quest," Percy said. "We need as strong people as possible, it doesn't matter who you're mad at."

Annabeth sighed, defeated. "Okay, you can come, Nightshade. But don't expect me to get concerned in case you get injured."

I got frustrated and grabbed Annabeth by both shoulders. "Look, Annabeth. Our relationship was good and all, but it's over! I love Zoe, and the fact of you getting mad won't help in anything! If you want to hate me, then hate me as much as you want, but don't talk like that to Zoe! It's my fault I abandoned you, not hers!"

Annabeth's expression softened. "I-I think you're right."

I smiled and released her and offered my hand. "Friends?"

Annabeth smiled for the first time in days and shook my hand. "Friends."

We grabbed a cab and headed towards NYC.

:::::

We stopped when we saw a girl all painted in gold holding up a plastic torch for some charity thing. A boy all painted in silver took the girl's place. She noticed us standing there and approached us.

"Hey, Percy." She said.

"Hello, Rachel." He replied.

"So… who are these and why are you here? I only know Annabeth from this lot." She asked. Gee, is it only me or people like calling us _lot_? "Ah, doesn't matter. I'm gonna clean up first."

Rachel came back after some-coughcoughtwentycoughcough-minutes. Now I could see that she had red hair and had dots all over her face.

"C'mon," She said. "Let's go to some other place."

:::::

We were in a coffee, sitting on a table for five.

"So," Rachel said. "The others with you are Half-Bloods as well?"

"Shhh!" Annabeth hushed. "Just announce it to the world!"

"Okay," Rachel said, then stood up. "Hey, everyone! These four ain't no human! They are part human and part Greek God!"

Nobody paid attention and continued drinking and eating.

"Thay don't seem to care." Rachel said. Annabeth sighed and covered her face with one hand.

"Well," Zoe said. "I'm not a half-blood, actually."

Rachel looked at her. "What are you, then."

"A goddess." Zoe replied.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Cool."

Zoe sighed. "Not so much."

"Well, anyways, Rachel," Percy then explained the whole thing about the Labyrinth.

"Okay, I'll go." She said.

We got a questioning look. "What?"

"Well, you wanted me to help you, right? I'm saying I'll help you. There's nothing better to do in the summer, anyways." She explained.

I looked at Percy. "Search for some entrances to the Labyrinth." I ordered. He didn't complain and activated his Byakugan.

"There's a room with several clothes. Behind them, there's an entrance." He said. Rachel grabbed the napkin and draw a perfect letter Delta.

"You mean something like this?" She asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Did you study ancient greek?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. The room Percy said is where I change clothes for these charity campaigns. I've once tried to open it, but couldn't."

Annabeth nodded. "It needs the touch of a half-blood."

"Now," I said. "Would you lead us to the room?"

She nodded. "Right. Follow me. Oh, by the way. Is anyone together here?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Zoe's waist. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," She said. "Just so I can mock the ones who aren't together," She looked at Percy and Annabeth. "later."

I smirked at Percy and Annabeth. _They're so lost…_

:::::

Once we got to Rachel's clothes room in a nearby building. She got some clothes out of the way to reveal a letter Delta. Annabeth touched and it glowed blue, then a passage opened with a staircase.

"Wow." Rachel said.

We went down the staircase and in no time we found a trifurcation. To the left side there were some ancient Greek walls, to the right there were tree roots and in the middle there were plain bricks.

"We have to go to the left." Annabeth said.

Rachel shook her head. "No. We have to keep on in the middle. To the left there is a trap twenty feet away and to the right… it just isn't there. There is a faint glow… I can't explain, I just know it."

"But-"

"Annabeth," Zoe interrupted her. "She's the one who can see it."

Annabeth sighed and obeyed.

Particularly, I would opt for Annabeth's choice, because two minutes afterwards all shit went wrong.

I felt a blade touching my neck.

"Make sure to immobilize him." Said a female voice. I felt strong hands grab my arms, immobilizing them. By the look on the other's faces, they seemed to have the same problem I had. I turned my head towards whoever had spoken. It was an _empousa_. I smirked.

"Yo, sorry, but your happy reality is over." I said, then activated the Sharingan and cast a genjutsu. "Good dreams about ugliness and women."

The blade started to pierce my neck and I felt a stream of blood get out. "Do you want to die?" Asked a snake-ish voice.

I didn't answer.

"Good."

The Dracaenae dragged us towards a metal door and opened it.

It was an arena. It wasn't bigger than the arena at CHB, but it was surely scarier. It was made all of bones and skulls that seemed to be thousands years old. I didn't doubt they were.

In the middle of the arena there were a giant with a club beating up a centaur. There were other skulls, all white and others that were more recent, grosser.

The giant swung the club and hit the centaur in the middle of the body, sending him flying towards the wall. The centaur dropped to the floor, dead. I looked up and saw, to the left, a flag with a trident and under it there were to seats, like in a roman arena. Luke and a giant dude sat in the chairs.

"Well," Said the big dude. "Entertaining, but nothing I have never seen before."

"Oh, but sir," Said Luke. "We have an extra competitor. It's your brother."

The guy's eyes widened. "A brother! Bring him in!"

The dracaenae pushed Percy forward and confiscated riptide. A dracaena got out of the metal door on the other side of the arena. It was in full battle armor and held a spear and a shield. It charged at full speed at Percy and jabbed, but Percy side-stepped and kicked her in the jaw, sending it flying ten feet into the air. He then activated his Byakugan and made a Juuken. Juuken is an ability of the Hyuuga clan. It's channeling chakra into the palm of the hand and then, when hitting the opponent, inserting the chakra into the opponent's body, which enters in disfunction because of the unknown chakra and instantly dies.

He hit the Dracaena, transforming it into golden dust.

Big dude got furious. "No! I want more entertainment next time! Wait more time and wait for me to decide if it dies or not!"

I sighed. "Can you get a bit less nervous?"

He glared at me. "And you would be?"

Luke whispered something in his ear. His eyes glinted. "A Namikaze! I don't see one in a long time! Last one I had to kill him myself. I hope you're not just as stubborn. Well, what are you waiting for! Fight!"

Cheers came from the audience. The Dracaena released me and pushed me forward. A giant hellhound the size of Mrs. O'Leary got out of the metal doors. I glared at Luke.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"You want more?" He said and then whistled.

Three giants, four Cyclopes and an ice giant got out.

I looked at Luke. "A bit less?"

He shook his head. I sighed. "Damn."

The ice giant shot an iceball at me. I rolled to the right side and summoned my sword. The giants charged at me and tried to kick me, but I jumped with all I had and stabbed one, which vaporized to dust. I activated the Mangekyou sharingan.

"_Amaterasu!"_ I thought. Black flames erupted from the chest of the giants. My left eye started to ache, so I closed it. I noticed blood dripping out of it. I willed the flames to move towards the other monsters, who, needless to say, vaporized into dust. I put my hand over my left eye.

"Shit." I mumbled.

I looked at Luke **(A/N: Kinda weird. It's pronounce would be: Luked at Luke. Yeah, weird.)**. He stared at me in horror.

The giant shrugged. "Sir Luke, do you have any ideas of what could _possibly_ kill both this Namikaze and my brother?"

Luke sighed, then said, "Possibly only Kronos or the Uchiha-"

"Well," Said the giant. "I'll prove you wrong!"

Big dude jumped out of his seat and landed kneeled in front of us. He quickly got up. "You know who I am?" He asked. "I'm Anataeus, winner of five Pankrations!"

Both mine and Percy's eyes twitched. "_Pankration_?"

"It's an ancient sport, practiced on the five first Olympic games!" Both Annabeth and Zoe said at the same time, then added, "And he's son of Gaia, so try to defeat him in the air!"

Oh, perfect. I think that, if he gets a flying pig, then maybe we have some chance to defeat him.

He charged at us. Percy uncapped riptide that had appeared on his pocket and I released one tail of the Kyuubi power. I had been training with Zoe those days Percy was missing, and now I could release till the sixth tail without losing myself.

Anataeus charged at us and sent a kick, but we rolled each one to one side. Percy jumped and hit two pressure points at his back and sliced his whole back with Riptide. Anataeus winced in pain and turned around. The earth seemed to raise and touch him. He turned around so that we could see his now healed back. He turned back.

"See why I never lose?" He asked and tried to punch me, but I sustained his hand with my strength and Kyuubi's chakra. I had to release another tail. The red aura around my right arm and hand expanded until Anataeus's fist was one inch from his head. I grinned, revealing my sharp fangs. I turned my head at Percy and mouthed _now_. Percy nodded and jumped with all he had, then got some extra impulse using Anataeus head and grabbed himself in some of the chains that were hanging from the ceiling. I released two more tails. Earth was trembling by now with my power.

"**You think you can defeat me?"** I asked, my voice much deeper than normal. I hiraishined at Anataeus's feet and kicked him _hard_ (If you saw me you would know what I mean) in the middle of the legs, sending him flying over to where Percy was, who grabbed Anataeus and in no time the giant was hanging with the chains.

"Let me down!" He kept screaming.

"Percy, Anataeus is our host. Free him!" Luke shouted.

I smirked. "You want us to free him?" I mocked. "Don't worry, I'll _free_ a lot of your pets as well."

I channeled six tails of pure Kyuubi chakra to my sword and swung it in 360°. An enormous cut through Anataeus, but that's not only it. A big part of the arena were sliced-like if a million sharp blades had cut them thousands of times-and a lot of monsters had been killed. Same on the other side. Besides that, there was still an enormous cut in the ceiling and in the floor, which made at least a ten feet step between one side and the other. I fell on my knees with exhaustion and dispatched my sword. I was back to normal, except for my eyes, which stayed Mangekyou Sharingan.

Zoe and Annabeth killed the Dracaenae that were holding them and Rachel and ran towards us. Zoe helped me up.

"Surround them!" Shouted Luke. We hadn't a chance to do anything. In no time the monsters were surrounding us. "Leave the blond girl alive, kill the rest!"

Gee, thanks Luke.

Before the monsters charged at us, Percy pulled something out of his pocket-an ice whistle-and blew it. It made no sound and cracked to the ground.

"What was that supposed to do?" Asked Luke with a smirk.

I smirked as well. "Obviously, nothing good to you."

As soon as I said that, there was a loud _WOOF!_ And monsters were shot into the air. I saw an enormous black figure in the middle of the monsters-Mrs. O'Leary. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned my head and saw Zoe was trying to pull me into the exit that fortunately had survived my strike.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" She said. I nodded and followed the guys into the Labyrinth.

:::::

The road Rachel said was the right hadn't anymore difficulties, except that once she said "Duck!", we crouched and a giant axe passed over our heads, then we kept on like if nothing had happened.

In no time we were before an enormous metal door with a Delta engraved in it. I slowly opened it. What I saw surprised me.

There were sets of metal wings all over the walls and worktables with stuff and laptops. There was a giant window that revealed a garden with a lot of grass and beautiful flowers.

"The garden of the gods." Said a voice I recognized from behind us.

"Quintus." I Percy hissed before we turned around.

Sure enough, Quintus was going down the stairs of a platform with only Laptops, sword in hand.

"What thy want?" Asked Zoe.

Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and stood it at neck-height. "And what did you do with Daedalus?"

Quintus smirked. "He's fine, don't worry."

I started to release killing intent and direct it at Quintus. "You'll tell us where he is _now_." I said as normal as possible when you have your swordplay teacher gripping his own neck.

"If you let go this killing intent I'll tell you." He said.

I sighed and stopped the flow of killing intent.

"Well, as you _really_ want to know, I'll tell you. _I'm_ Daedalus."

:::::

I could've, as Percy, started to think of something to say, as _Yeah, and I'm Kronos_, but it wasn't for anything I was called _genius_.

I started to think. Percy had once described Daedalus as an old man around his seventies. If Daedalus was really Quintus, then Daedalus had, somehow, transferred his soul from one body to another, and knowing the stereotype of a kid of Athena, he wouldn't have killed anyone. As he was an inventor, he should've made an automaton as his body. I remembered my quick talk with Quintus when we met.

"_Quintus? Strange name. 'Fifth' in Latin, right?" I Asked_

_Quintus looked up at the sky. "Yes, very strange."_

That was Daedalus's fifth body, then.

"You _are _Daedalus." Both me and Percy said at the same time.

Daedalus looked at me, kind of surprised. "You found out who I was without having a dream about me like Percy had, Vice. How?"

I explained him how I found out. He considered my theory.

"Very well thought. Not for nothing mother says you're a genius." He said.

I sighed. "The fact that Athena says I'm a genius is so famous some outcast that lives in a giant Labyrinth talking to automatons already knows? Holy damn…"

Daedalus shot a death glare at me. I ignored it.

"Sir," Annabeth said. "Will you help us with the quest?"

"Sorry," He replied. "But Ariadne's string is already in possession of Luke and his minions."

I wanted to scream _WHAT? How were you able to do it?!_

Unfortunately, I did.

"No need to scream," Quintus said. "It's just that… they said that once Kronos had taken over the world, I could bring my son back and set things right with my dear nephew Perdix… I couldn't refuse. The offer was too big."

Annabeth looked reprehensive. "Idiot," Ouch. "We are gifts from our mother, Athena. We are supposed to be wise, not just clever."

"I'm sorry, my girl. I couldn't refuse."

"But wait," Said Zoe. "Weren't you a swordsman?"

"Yes, and also an inventor." Daedalus said. "We, inventors need to have several talents."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward and grabbed his neck, then lifted him and hit him into a wall, making a crater.

Daedalus smirked. "I'm an automaton, boy. You cannot kill me by choking me."

"I know that pretty well. That's why I'll do this." I then channeled chakra into my fist and punched him where the right kidney should be. An enormous dent was formed there. Daedalus seemed to feel no pain, but his expression was horrified.

I brought his head the same height as mine. "You will sacrifice the lifes of lots of people in order to have your son and nephew back. Arrogance is my fatal flaw, but you are even more arrogant than thousands of me, together, are. I despise you." I said, spitting in his face, then threw him into the ground. The dent I had made started to heal.

At that same moment the door burst open and Mrs. O'Leary got out followed by the empousa I had cast a genjutsu in and some Dracaenae, together with minos and… Nico.

Mrs. O'Leary came in running and tackled Daedalus and started licking him.

"He betrayed us," Said Nico, obviously refereeing to Minos. "All of us."

The Dracaenae pushed Nico towards us. He fell to the floor. I noticed he was chained, so I summoned my sword and cut the chains in his hands and legs. He stood up and muttered a quick "Thanks.", then turned towards the monsters and unsheathed his black sword.

"You are lost," Said the empousa in cheerleader outfit. "Even if you defeat us, your camp will already be invaded."

Zoe unsheathed the twin hunt daggers she had brought with her. They were made of celestial bronze and were as long as her arms, so they could be as well short swords.

The empousa narrowed her eyes at Zoe. "Traitor."

"I'm not," Zoe said, confident. "My sisters abandoned me, there's no reason I should join you again. Besides, I'm happy; I have a family where I am."

"Let me guess… now that you ain't a hunter anymore, you have a beloved boyfriend, right? Let me guess… is it whiskers over there?" The empousa sneered.

Zoe was about to charge at them, but I stopped her grabbing her shoulder.

I should've let Zoe attack.

The monsters charged and surrounded Daedalus. When they cut him, instead of blood, oil got out, but the wounds healed quickly.

The empousa changed to its real form and charged at me, flying, but I sidestepped and tried to cut it in the middle.

Keyword: tried.

It burst into flames and reappeared behind me. I ducked just in time. I activated my Sharingan now with three comas in each eye.

She tried to stab me with her paw, but I ducked and kicked her jaw, sending her flying. I jumped and kicked her stomach. She coughed up monster blood-sand-and fell to the floor. I landed at her side, stabbing her. She immediately vaporized into dust.

Nico stabbed his sword into the ground, making huge cracks on the floor. Minos's ghost and some other spirits he had summoned fell into the craters. Unfortunately, the cracks got to some furnaces and Lava blasted all around, hitting the electricity key.

"Vice," Zoe said. "Let's get out of here!" She then grabbed a set of wings and put'em on.

I shook my head. "No. I'm gonna stay here and help the son of a bitch. Maybe now this can put some sense into his head. You go!"

Her time to shake her head. "Not without you."

I sighed. "Look, Zoe, we'll meet again. I will survive this. Now go with the others!"

She sighed and stepped forward, then crashed her lips against mine.

"I love you." She said after we broke apart.

"I love you too. Now go!" I whispered.

She nodded and jumped, flapping the metal wings.

"Zoe…" I whispered, deep in thought, but I was brought back to reality when I had to dodge a spear from a dracaena. I turned around and jabbed through the monster, then another and then another one.

Daedalus eliminated the rest of the Dracaenae and looked at me. "Come on, Namikaze. We have to get out of here before this place blows up!"

I obeyed him without hesitation and got out through the metal door. He and Mrs. O'Leary got out right after me and closed the door. Daedalus signaled for me to mount on Mrs. O'Leary. I did as said and then he mounted her too. The oversized Hellhound started to run like crazy, and we were two hundred yards from the workshop in no time. In no time, it exploded.

**End of chap, guys. Did you like it? Did you Hate it? Pls, Review! And even if you don't, vote in my poll in my profile, that's a way to review, in my opinion.**


	9. Prologue: Pregnant

**Chapter nine.**

"How longer are we gonna take?"

"Maybe ten minutes. Twenty. Nobody knows, with the Labyrinth."

I sighed. We were travelling the Labyrinth for five minutes. Not much, if you consider it, but five minutes in the labyrinth meant five _hours_ outside of it. "Perfect." I muttered.

Mrs. O'Leary suddenly stopped. There was a figure in front of us. It had uncountable arms and plain brown (Like in it-has-no-pupils plain brown). Briares, the hundred-handed one Percy and the others had met.

My eyes widened. "Briares! What are you doing here?"

His face changed into smething with a little nose, a sad expression in his lips and his eyes looking down. Maybe a 'full of shame' expression. "I want to help the Cyclops and the others that were with him."

Daealus smiled. "Sure. Follow us, Briares."

:::::

Briares was incredibly fast. He could keep up with Mrs. O'Leary or even go faster than her.

In ten minutes we saw a bunch of monsters going up a ladder in a whole on the roof. The entrance to Camp. Mrs. O'Leary jumped, knocking some monsters out and opened passage through them. I jumped out of her and landed between some Telekhines. Poor bastards, don't know what hit them. I jumped twelve feet into the air and made the necessary hand seal.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" I shouted. Ten exact copies of mine appeared out of _poofs_ and smoke. They started destroying monsters nonstop until Kampe took them by surprise. The monster flew up to the highest boulder and took out its scimitars. It then jumped and landed in the middle of some demigods.

Let's just say they didn't die of old age.

Two giants charged at me. I released three tails of Kyuubi chakra and expanded the Kyuubi aura in my hands, grabbing them. I then smashed them with Kyuubi's mega-strength. I went back to myself and jabbed my sword through a dracaena that was about to chop my head off behind me. I opened passage through the monsters and saw Briares throwing rocks at Kampe. The rocks expanded and covered the monster. The scimitars glowing green of poison were the only stuff that proved Kampe had already been there. Now there was one more Large bolder there besides the others of Zeus's fist.

A giant swung his club and I saw it hit… Zoe. She flew and hit a tree.

I turned towards the giant, releasing _massive_ waves of killing intent. The giant kneeled and then put both hands on the floor, gasping for air, and then starting to hit himself. I got closed and grabbed his head, then smashed it into the ground. I started to kick it deeper into the ground with my right foot. I focused chakra into my right fist and punched the giant's head, _hard_, into the floor, transforming it into golden dust. I ran towards Zoe. She was half-conscious there was blood in her t-shirt, like if she had coughed up blood and it had landed on her CHB shirt.

"V-Vice?" She asked. "Is that you?"

I nodded. "Zoe, are you Ok?"

She chuckled. "I was hit by a freading giant club. What do you expect?"

My turn to chuckle. "You're right. Though, it's _freaking_, not _freading_."

"Oh, right. Now I'm going to sleep, if you don't mind." She said, smiling, and closed her eyes.

I smiled. "'Night".

I then heard the most horrible thing one could've imagined. Imagine the voice of your best friend trying the sing the acutest note in the universe. Multiply that sound a thousand times in horrible scale. Got it?

Tell you what. What you imagined is _nothing_ compared to what I heard.

It was a mixture of fear and will to live… something like that. I had to cover my ears. The monsters had all gone into the Labyrinth, scared of the sound.

Once the sound stopped I looked down at Zoe's sleeping figure.

"Damn, Zoe. You've got some heavy sleep there." I muttered. I grabbed her bridal style and led us towards where Percy was together with Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Juniper and some other campers. Daedalus stood in the middle.

"Your time has come long ago. Rest." Said Nico.

Daedalus smiled. His body got transparent, revealing the engine that kept him alive. Then, the whole automaton fell apart in ashes.

:::::

Two weeks had passed since the battle. The Labyrinth had fell apart together with Daedalus and there had been the funeral of the campers that had died. Between them, Castor-A son of Mr. D. His father wasn't the perfect person, but Castor was pretty cool. Well, _was_. There was also Lee. The poor guy had died knowing someone-me-was better than him. Poor dude.

Zoe had been in coma ever since the battle. An Apollo guy said she hadn't any risks of dying nor of losing memory or anything, but the body needed to regenerate a kidney with the help of Ambrosia. I tried to tell him that I could cure her in the blink of an eye and that I had done it before, but he said that such energy would be no good to her body in that state.

Anyways, I was heading towards the big house to pay Zoe one of my daily visits.

Once I got to her room I saw her, as always, deep in her sleep. I grabbed a bench and sat next to Zoe's bed. I grabbed her hand and started to squeeze it. That's what I usually did, sat there, squeezing her hand, and didn't say a word.

Her hand started squeezing mine back. I widened my eyes.

"Zoe?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and sat with a start. She rubbed her head. "Uh… where am I?" She glanced at me and her eyes twinkeled. "Vice!" She hugged me.

"So you finally woke up…" I said, hugging her back.

"Uh? I see Zoe finally woke up, then." Said the Apollo medic from behind us. We broke apart and saw him standing in the doorway, smiling. "Well," He started, walking towards us and stopping at the side of the bed. "I was waiting for you to wake up in order to give you two Zoe's diagnostic. We got a bit of a surprise when it came out. Well, I'll read it for you." He got out a piece of paper out of his trousers. "Well, Zoe. Your condition is stable, though you should stay in bed for some more days. And… here comes the hard part for you." He sighed. "Zoe, for some miracle, your baby is alive."

Wait. _Baby_??????? WTF????

"W-Wait. Y-You s-s-said Z-Zoe is p-p-pregnant?" I stuttered.

The guy-I think his name was Bill or something-nodded. "Three weeks, now."

What? No way Zoe got pregnant in the _first_ time we did it

Needless to say, my mind went blank.

:::::

I woke up feeling a lot of headache. I saw Percy standing at the bed's side and noticed I was at the big house.

"Hey, so you finally woke up, sleeping beauty." He mocked. "You've been out for two hours."

"Percy," I heard Annabeth's voice say. "Don't talk to him like that, he's gonna be a _father _now, right?"

I sighed. "Look, Annabeth. We broke up, Ok? What I do with Zoe has nothing to do with you."

"And you fucked her the first-"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" I screamed.

She shut up and stormed off the room. Percy sighed.

"She's been like this ever since she found out about… you know." He said.

I nodded and sighed. "I never wanted this, but I think it'll be a good thing. And where's Zoe?"

He stepped aside to let me take a look on the bed on the other side, where Zoe rested. "She's been out the same time as you."

I nodded and got up, grabbed a chair and sat beside her. I put a hand over her stomach and started to caress it.

"It's just that… I'm gonna be a father at fifteen… It'll be difficult." I said.

Percy smiled. "No worry, Vice. I'll help you with your kid every time I can. At summer, of course. While in school year I think I'll come in the winter. You'll stay here, right?"

I nodded. "I think that school will be difficult having a kid and all."

"Uh... what happened?" I heard Zoe say. I looked at her. She was rubbing her head and slowly opening her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Vice."

"Welcome back." Both me and Percy said. Zoe noticed I was caressing her stomach. She put a hand over mine.

"I… I just can't believe it." She said dreamily. "We're gonna have a kid…"

"Zoe… aren't you concerned?" I asked. "We're too young to have a kid, right?" I then looked at her and blushed. "Well, _I'm_ too young to have a kid. But nonetheless… this is gonna be a difficult thing to do. Raise a kid."

She smiled. "Vice… I know that, but don't think about the bad things… think about the good things this baby will bring."

I smiled. "You're right, Zoe. I'm caring too much."

"And," Percy said. "I promised I will help you at winter with your baby. And possibly at summer."

Zoe nodded. "Thank you, Percy."

I appreciated how Zoe could change of attitude so fast. I mean, in a semester she passed from _boys are jackasses_ to _I'm pregnant with the boy I love_.

This was a new start. I would get a new life now. I think I accomplished the mission Naruto had given me to restore the Namikaze clan. To missions to accomplish, now. One: Hiroki's (the guy that wrote some prophecy in his own blood) mission for me to become the most powerful being in the world. That one would be difficult. And the other one would be Amaterasu's mission.

Beware me, Uchiha Sasuke.

**End of book, guys. Sorry this last chapter was so short, but I'm sleepy and without quite some inspiration right now. Anyways, review!**


	10. Author's note Pls read Vry important

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry to inform you that the Lost clan Series will have a little break of one month. In the meantime, read the upcoming story I'll post (really a story, with chaps and all), on the Percy and the Olympians section.**

**I know what you may be saying. "Hey, but I want the lost clan!" Or something. Well, I have a life too, so no need to cry.**

**DEAL WITH IT.**

_**With love;**_

_**BoneKiller.**_


End file.
